


It's Soldier House!

by Watanabe_Yuuki



Series: Soldier Game AU [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drama, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, More Relationships Will Be Tagged As The Story Goes, Romance, Slice of Life, Trio Soldier Game Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watanabe_Yuuki/pseuds/Watanabe_Yuuki
Summary: Before you ask, no, it's not a story about LL x military. It's just a slice of life story about Eli, Umi, and Maki living together in an apartment named Soldier House. Only God knows why the owner named an all-girl apartment a "Soldier House". (A/N: A somewhat AU-ish story, as I put all Aqours members in Otonokizaka.)





	1. Can I Live with You Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday is always a bliss to Umi and Eli. The blonde-bluenette roommates don't have any classes nor clubs on Sunday so they can rest and relax at their apartment. But maybe not this Sunday, when Maki suddenly barge into their apartment and beg with all her might, "Umi, Eli! Can I live with you two, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 5/3/2018. I changed the wording and writing style into my current one without changing the content, fixed some inconsistencies in the story, and added bonuses.
> 
> For returning readers, don't worry. You won't missing anything at all by skipping this edited version.

**Can I live with You Two, Please?**

**A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live. If I did, ChikaxYou would be a real thing already.**

* * *

Coming from a high-class family made Maki's behavior more or less refined. So when she barged into their apartment without bothering to knock at all, Umi and Eli couldn't help but raised an eyebrow. Not to mention that,  _that_  Maki, the _tsundere_ , the stubborn _Ojou-sama_  was seriously begging. They rarely saw that side of Maki, if not for the first time.

_Something is off._

"Well, come in first and we'll hear you inside," Umi said. Maki nodded but she took a moment to steady her breathing.

"Except she's already inside," Eli said jokingly before she stood up and went to the kitchen.

Umi rolled her eyes unamusedly. "Yeah, yeah, Ms. Obvious." She waited for Maki until the redhead took off her shoes before giving the junior a pair of slipper.

After wearing the slipper, Maki followed Umi to the living room. "I didn't bother you two, did I?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

"Not at all," Umi smiled reassuringly when she saw Maki shifted uncomfortably on her seat. She sat on the carpet and rest her hands on the table in front of her, "I'm starting to get bored with Ayase-san's face anyway. A visit from a friend is pretty much appreciated," she added with a louder voice so Eli could hear her. The corners of her mouth formed a small grin.

"Well, I'm glad we feel the same, Sonoda!" Eli shouted back from the kitchen, annoyed.

Umi laughed but Maki just facepalmed, "What's that? I don't understand."

The two of them then waited for Eli in comfortable silence. While Umi continued the book she'd been reading before Maki came, the redhead herself looked around the room while drinking a cola she'd just grabbed from the table. It'd been months since the last time she was here but the apartment was still as comfortable as she could remember. As expected from the two most responsible students in Otonokizaka's history.

But a more thorough observation would tell the guests more than that. Every little detail in the apartment showed that the residents treasured the time they spent there. For the people who knew Umi and Eli well, a glance should immediately tell them that the pair organized their room in such way that they could really spend their time there relaxing. They'd made the apartment their _home_.

It would be nice if she could add herself in, Maki thought.

After some page of Umi's book and few gulps of Maki's drink, Eli showed herself. "Pasta, girls?" she asked, still wearing the apron, a tray on her hands.

"Much appreciated," Maki responded quickly. She'd just realize how hungry she was.

"Weren't you eating out with Rin and Hanayo just 30 minutes ago?" Umi asked.

Maki moved to the carpet, took a plate from the tray, and put it in front of herself before she answered, "Yeah, except I left before I got a chance to eat anything." She didn't even wait for Eli who went to the kitchen again to gulp down her portion. "Why don't you put more tomatoes in it?" she demanded as soon as she saw Eli entered the room again, this time bringing cans of cola.

Eli's lips twitched as she tried to take Maki's plate. "Say anything more and I'll let you starve, you ungrateful child. And just for you know," she pointed to the cola Maki drank. "That's mine."

"Well, sorry," Maki shrugged without showing any regret at all.

Umi just facepalmed at the scene. "Well, glad to know your appetite is still there," she said. "By the way, did something happen with Rin and Hanayo? You said that you left early," Umi added carefully, afraid that something may really happen.

"Maybe, yes," she answered. But because Umi started to look worried, she quickly added, "No, don't worry. None happen between me and them but something did happen to me because of them."

"I don't understand."

"I'll tell you the story," Maki pointed her plate of pasta, "After I finish with this."

Umi sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

Nishikino family ran a hospital and it was an indisputable fact that Maki would inherit it someday. Because she knew that, she had been studying hard since she was a child to live up to the expectation. Did she hate it? Not in the slightest. She loved her family, she loved Nishikino hospital, and above all, she loved studying. So why would she hate it? She was always an introvert anyway, so even if all the studying reduced her time outside, it didn't bother her at all.

But as she grew up, it changed. She came to know photography, and she began to like it. She started to like the piano lessons that she always thought as a bother. The starry sky which she saw during her family trip to a beach made her love stargazing. She still loved studying, but as she grew up, she began to find other hobbies that she loved as much as studying.

Her meeting with μ's meant a lot to her. Not only because she met great friends—and  _girlfriend_ —and the musical activities they did, but also because some of the members have the same hobbies with her. Even for some that didn't, their hobbies somehow matches.

In her second year, she collaborated with Kotori to make photo-book of RinPana, which turned out great because of Kotori's talent as a designer, RinPana's charm, and of course her own talent as a photographer. In her last year of high-school, she composed songs for Honoka and Nico's debut as pro idols, which turned out to be quite a hit. She used an alias of course.

When she had free times, sometimes she went stargazing with Eli and Umi, often to the mountains. And even though visiting power spots with Nozomi didn't count as her hobbies, she enjoyed the senior's company.

But she knew that sooner or later the time she could spend on her hobbies would become less and less the older she became. So she thought that at least, for the four years she'd spend in the university, she wanted to enjoy her hobbies as much as she could and live as she wanted. With that on her mind, she decided to move out from her house. While her parents didn't limit how much time she spent on her hobbies, she still felt that living with parents at her age wasn't  _free_ enough. She still had to suppress herself to a certain degree, after all.

After spent a month convincing her parents, they finally gave their consent on one condition. She must live with her friends that her parents knew well. In other words, she must live with a μ's member. Maki didn't take that as a problem as Rin and Hanayo were also accepted at the same university. She could always ask one of them or maybe both of them to live together. So she put that matter off for another month, as she busy prepared the necessary documents for her university and things for moving out.

But that was where her problem began. Just before she wanted to tell Rin and Hanayo about renting a house together, guess what? They told her that they started GOING OUT. In the front of the ~~newlywed~~ couple who was giggling and flirting—not like it's different than the usual though—nonstop, she could only resent her decision to put things for too long.

Asking them to live together now was practically near to impossible.

* * *

"And that's," Maki gulped down her remaining cola before she ended her story, "What brings me here." She stood before signaling Eli to scoot over on the coach.

Eli nodded and said, "Well, that's a problem," before giving her place to Maki and sit beside Umi on the carpet.

"Wait," Umi interrupted before Eli and Maki could talk further. She tilted her head in confusion and asked, "I don't see any problem, though?"

"Really?" Maki growled in disbelief before she started to explain it to the dense Umi. "Now, Umi. Imagine you want to live with Honoka and Kotori—"

But Eli cut her off before she could finish, "Err, I think you should use another example. Honoka and Kotori aren't dating."

Maki rolled her eyes at Eli. "Fine. Then you and Nozomi—"

"Neither are we."

"Geez," Maki frowned. "Fine! Imagine you live with me and Nico," she said while trying to hide the apparent blush on her cheeks. "And now imagine we're hugging each other when you're home."

"No, that's not helping Maki," Eli retorted when she saw Umi tilted her head again. "Umi, imagine they're kissing when you're home."

In one quick motion, Umi stood up and pointed to Maki, "T-That's shameless! How could you?"

"That's only an example!" Maki defended herself.

"Even worse, Imagine they're having sex when you're home," Eli added, though the shit-eating grin that showed on her face implying that it was mainly for teasing, not for the sake of explaining anything.

"MAKI!" Umi yelled.

"ELI!" Maki yelled.

"UMI!" Eli also yelled but soon bursting into a laugh. "Gosh, you're exaggerating, Umi," Eli said, still laughing. "That's completely normal for a couple, you know. And that's why it's a problem for the third wheel."

Maki glared at Eli, "Though I don't like the example you gave, you're right. It'd be very awkward if I caught them when they're in the middle of doing, well,  _something_." She paused a bit to turn her attention to Umi, "Now, do you finally understand?"

"I do," Umi growled as she tried to return her face to its normal color. "So, because you can't live with them, you want to live with us instead?"

"That's the point. I'm sorry if this is so sudden, but I don't have any other choice," Maki said, almost desperately. "Honoka and Kotori are out of question, as they still live with their parents. I can't trouble Nico because she's already busy taking care of her family and career. And Nozomi isn't even here."

"I'm sure Nico will be happy to take you in though," Eli teased which ignored by Maki. But the blush on the redhead's face didn't go unnoticed by both seniors.

"A-Anyway, I really don't have any other choice," Maki said. "Besides, I think I can learn many more things from you two more than from the others," Maki added sincerely. Well, Honoka or Rin would give her headache for sure instead of things to learn.

Eli looked at Umi for a moment before nodded. "We actually want to welcome you here. But, you see, we only have two rooms here. I don't mind sharing room with you, but..."

Eli didn't continue but Maki knew. It's about their privacy. Teens like them tended to have things that they didn't want others to know. "I know that already. But what should I do?" Maki grumbled. "At this rate, I have to spend my entire life with my parents."

"Until Nico marry you," Eli corrected.

"Until Nico marry me. Yeah, sure. It means I have to wait for a dozen of years until she quits idol. Great."

Eli and Umi knew exactly how desperate Maki was. No matter how much Maki loved her parents, living with them at her age didn't give her the freedom she wanted. She'd back to that home, after all, so this was the only chance she could experience the joy of living with friends and doing her hobbies as much as she could.

After minutes of silence, Maki let out a frustrated sigh and groaned, "I give up. I just can't see a way out of this."

"How about asking your other friends?" the blonde questioned.

Maki snorted at that. "Yeah, as I have tons of friends I can just ask one of them," she said sarcastically. "Thanks, Eli, that's very helping."

"You're welcome?" Eli shrugged, not affected even a bit by Maki's rudeness.

They let the silence fell between them again. Maki sighed and leaned to the couch, an arm on her face. Well, despite everything, at least she was happy for Rin and Hanayo. She couldn't imagine what if she asked them to live together a month ago. Maybe they would hold themselves for Maki. She'd hate herself for it.

"I actually think of a solution," Umi mused slowly. Hearing that, Maki literally jumped from her position before looking at Umi with hopeful eyes. "But I don't know whether you'll agree with me or not," Umi added, looking at Eli.

"Let's hear it first," Eli replied.

"How about we move to a bigger place with more rooms?"

Eli widened her eyes in surprise. "Umi! That might be it!"

"But..."

Toward their junior who let out a small voice, the senpai pair could only raise their eyebrows. They waited a minute but Maki didn't say anything else. The redhead only stood uncomfortably while twirling her hair. They realized that she was looking away from them. "Anything wrong, Maki?" Umi asked.

"No, I'm grateful for the idea," said Maki with a small voice. "But is it really okay? I mean, don't you love this place?" she continued.

Eli laughed before looking at Umi who was smiling. "Of course we do," said Umi softly. "But Maki, you know? We love you more than we love this apartment."

"If it's helping you, we don't mind moving out at all. I mean, it's not like we own this place in the first place," Eli chimed in.

"So? How does it sound, Maki? Do you still want to live with us?"

Maki knew that her friends love her. But hearing it directly made her extremely happy but embarrassed at the same time. She wanted to express her grateful feeling properly, but even after a minute of silence, the best she could give was only, "I do. Thanks."

The  _tsundere_  Queen didn't change at all since high-school. Facing the blushing Maki, Umi and Maki gave Maki big smiles and said, "You're welcome."

* * *

**BONUS (1)**

After picking out the places they wanted to check the next week, Maki decided it was time to go home. Right before she opened the door, she turned to Umi and Eli who saw her off and said, "Just want to make sure here. You two aren't gay for each other, are you?"

Faced with the surprise question like that, Umi and Eli looked at each other before saying in harmony, "Me? With this Sonoda-san/Ayase-san? No way!" and soon burst into a laugh. Maki swore she never saw they laughed as hard as that before. "I'll take that as a no," Maki muttered as she opened the door.

~~Legend said that Sonoda-san and Ayase-san were still laughing until now.~~

**BONUS (2)** ~~  
~~

After Maki went home and they started to prepare for dinner, Umi asked Eli. "Are you really okay with Maki living with us?"

"Why am I not okay with that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you don't get to live alone with  _only_ me anymore?" Umi teased, though because Eli was stirring the stew all she could see was the blonde's back.

It did Eli a favor though because she knew her expression was showing a little bit of regret.

**BONUS (3)**

After having the dinner and taking a bath, Umi entered Eli's room. "Eli?" she called as she pushed the door. Eli was in the middle of doing her homework, it seemed.

Eli didn't turn away from her homework but she gave Umi a quick response to let the bluenette knew that she was listening. "Hm?"

"Can I sleep here?"

"Sure."

After hearing Eli's answer, Umi closed the door behind her and crawled into Eli's bed and put her pillow beside Eli's.

"What's wrong?" Eli stopped writing and turn to Umi. The times Umi wanted to sleep together were the times when she felt sad.

"I... Actually, I'm sad we have to leave," Umi whispered.

Eli smiled gently. "Don't worry," she said, before returning to her homework. "We'll find an apartment as great as this one, and you'll love it as much as you love this place."

"Thanks Eli," Umi said to Eli's back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Umi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki's here! I made this story with the thought, "We need more of LL! fanfictions!" I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!


	2. What in the world is "Soldier House"?

Nishikino Maki was excited. For the first time in her life, she finally was going to live on her own. Well, it was not exactly on her own as she would live with Eli and Umi, but she was still excited. That was why, when Eli told her that she found a good apartment, she was so eager to check that place out.

And here they are today, in front of a small apartment named 'Soldier House'.

...

'What in the world is 'Soldier House'!?' Maki screamed inside.

* * *

**What in The World is 'Soldier House'!?**

**A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live. If I did, ChikaxYou would be a real thing already.**

* * *

Maki frowned at the sight of a small apartment in front of her. "Eli, are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah," Eli nodded. "You know, I think this is the best apartment we can find around here. It's near our campuses, stations, and stores. They don't have any annoying rules, the price is reasonable, and even though it's quite old, the building is sturdy and the inside is spacious and clean," she explained proudly. But her smile soon disappeared when she saw the skeptical looks in Maki's eyes. "What? You don't like it, Maki? Come on, you haven't even entered it yet."

Maki shook her head before patting Eli's shoulder. "No, it's not like that. I believe in your judgment, Eli. And I'm pretty busy lately, so I'm really grateful that you searched a new place for me, for us." She paused a moment. "However..." Maki pointed at the apartment's nameplate.

Eli tilted her head in confusion.

Maki sighed before she talked, "No normal person will name their apartment 'Soldier House'. I don't want to have any business with a person like that, let alone living in their apartment."

Umi didn't say anything, as she stared at the building, silently judging its worth.

"Let's go. We still have time today to check other places. I'll go with you," Maki urged Eli to leave that place.

Eli blinked twice before she protested. "What? It's only a name!"

Maki sighed. "Look, naming sense pretty much describe the person themselves." Trying to convince Eli, she added, "I have examples. First, Kotori told me once that Honoka wanted to name our idol group, 'Land, Sea, and Air'. And of course, we know something in Honoka's head is wrong. Second, this one junior of mine who almost named her idol group 'School Uniform Girls' Squad', made a ruckus in school last year because she jumped from the third floor just to catch a school idol uniform."

Umi raised her eyebrows in a disbelief. "She's still alive, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Her friends caught her before she fell," Maki replied. "My point is, we can tell whether a person is normal or not from their naming sense. Honoka clearly isn't normal." But she added in a very small voice, "I don't hate her though."

Eli clearly was not satisfied. She racked her brain to counter Maki, but in her desperate attempt, she dug her own grave. "Maki, don't you remember that Umi titled our trio song 'Soldier Game'? What did it even mean? I didn't know and I still don't know even now, but I just went along with it and sang it!"

"Hey! What are you implying with that?" Umi pouted, clearly unamused at the blonde's remark.

Eli slapped her head as she thrown a glare daggers to Maki - who gave her it's-your-own-fault look in return - before she turned to Umi, trying to explain herself. "I just want to tell Maki that a person's worth can't be decided by their naming sense."

Umi frowned at the blonde's words. "And what exactly is wrong with my naming sense? 'Soldier Game' is a cool title!"

"Geez," Eli groaned as she saw the unamused bluenette. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Umi. There's nothing wrong with your naming sense."

"Of course there's not," Umi nodded in satisfaction. "And Maki, judging a person only based on their naming sense is silly. Even though you have examples, not everyone is like that."

Eli rolled her eyes and screamed inside, 'That's exactly what I want to tell her!'

Maki grinned at Eli, clearly amused at the sight of the blonde screwed herself. "Yeah, I guess you're right." But even after she said that it was clear that Maki didn't want to have any business with the 'Soldier House'.

Looking at Maki who was still reluctant, Eli gave her a pleading look. "Checking it first won't hurt, will it?" It took a full week for her to find this place and she didn't want to spend another week to search a new one just because Maki hate its name.

In front of the pleading Eli, Maki felt a little bit guilty. It was because of  _her_  that the senpai pair had to search for a new apartment. It'd be impudent of her to trouble them further. So, she gave up. "Yeah, it won't," she nodded. Moreover, if it really was as good as Eli's words, she at least willing to check it first.

Eli let a sigh of relief as she proceeded to enter the gate. But before she could reach the gate, a gentle voice calling out her redhead kouhai's name. "Maki-senpai?"

The trio turned back to face the owner of that gentle voice. There, a beautiful girl with a long red hair stood up before them.

"Riko? What are you doing here?" asked Maki as soon as she realized that the girl is her junior at Otonokizaka.

"Yocchan lives here. I come to play," answered Riko.

Maki became a little worried as she heard Riko's answer. "Yoshiko lives here? Really?" That came out more as worry than a question.

Maki's hesitance didn't go unnoticed by Eli, who became afraid that Maki might change her mind. She was about to urged Maki to enter the apartment when Riko decided to introduce herself. Eli sighed as she switched her attention from the old redhead to the new redhead.

Riko bowed herself lightly as she said, "It's nice to meet you, Ayase-san, Sonoda-san. My name is Sakurauchi Riko. I'm a second year at Otonokizaka High School and a member of Idol Research Club."

"Ah, the pleasure is ours," said Umi as she and Eli bowed back to Riko.

"Idol Research Club, eh? No wonder you know our name," added Eli. Riko could see the longing gaze in Eli's eyes when she mentioned the club's name.

"Ah, why don't we talk inside? You must be tired," Riko invited them after a moment of silence.

"Sure. Thank you, Sakurauchi-san," Eli replied quickly, not giving Maki any chance to refuse. As soon as Riko entered the gate, Eli dragged Umi to follow her.

"Oh, geez," Maki gave up completely and followed them from behind.

* * *

The apartment was a two-story building with three rooms on each floor. It had a nice garden between the gate and the building. As Eli said before, it was very clean and the rooms looked spacious from the outside.

Maki decided to ask Riko as they entered the apartment complex, "Does Yoshiko really live here?"

Riko tilted her head. "Is that a problem?"

Maki ignored that question and asked another question instead. "Say, what do you think about this apartment?"

"Eh?" Riko confused at the sudden question but she still answered. "Well, I think this is a nice place."

"You visit this place often, don't you? Do you have any complaint about this place?"

"Not that often, but I guess I do." Riko paused a moment before looking at Maki over her shoulder, "My only complaint is this place is too far from my house and school, to be honest."

Maki widened her eyebrows at that honest answer before giving Riko a teasing grin.

Riko's cheeks blushed when she realized what she has just said and she quickly turned her face forward. She nearly tripped when she asked, "A-Anyway, why are you asking?"

"We want to rent a room here," Eli explained before she pointed to Maki with her chin. "But she is too worried to enter just because the apartment's name is ridiculous."

Maki frowned but didn't deny it.

"It's indeed a weird name," Riko admitted as she let a giggle. But then she added with a smile, "But, as I said before, it's a nice place. I'm not only talking about the building or facilities, but it's also the people who live here." Riko stopped walking near the stairs unconsciously but the trio didn't bother to remind her to walk. They felt that she need to talk, so they just heard the girl out. "Yocchan never settled in a place for a long time because people keep telling that she's weird," said Riko in a sad tone. "But the owner and the other tenants here - even the neighbors - are never making fun of her even once. They even played along with her sometimes. That's why although it's quite far from school, Yocchan loves this place. So, believe me, it's a nice place."

Umi, Maki, and Eli gave her a warm smile from behind. "It indeed sounds like a nice place," Eli said.

"Ah, sorry," said Riko when she realized she stopped walking. "My friend - Yocchan - lives on the second floor," informed Riko to the trio as they climb the stairs. They passed room 203 and 202 before reached the furthest room from the stair, room 201. "Eh, she's not home yet? I told her I'd come at 10," Riko grunted as she tried to open the locked door. Just when Maki was about to suggest them to leave, Riko quickly took a key from her bag and opened the door with that.

The trio noticed that Riko didn't even bother to knock or calling the room's owner.

"Must be her boyfriend," whispered Eli to Umi and Maki.

"Girlfriend," corrected Maki in a small voice. "This 'Yocchan' girl is also a member of Idol Research Club."

"Please, come in," Riko invited them inside as it was her own room. She prepared slippers for the trio and took them to the living room. "Please make yourselves at home. I'll prepare a drinks and snacks in a moment," said Riko as she went to the kitchen.

Eli looked at Riko in awe. "I thought she was a shy girl and the type who didn't want to admit that she was in a relationship. But the way she acts is like admitting that she's in a relationship with... Who was it again?"

"Yoshiko."

"Yeah, with Yoshiko."

"I guess she did it unconsciously," said Umi. "Habit, you know? She did say that she came over often."

After a moment of silence, Maki decided to let out what was in her head right now. "You two sometimes act like that, by the way."

Eli rolled her eyes. "Of course. We. Are. Living. Together."

Maki shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I know. Just need to make sure that you two aren't a relationship. It'd be a bother to me."

"I won't bother trying anyway. Kotori or Honoka would kill me first if I laid a hand on Umi."

"At least you're not suffering that long, Eli. I don't think Nozomi would give me something as nice as death if we were in a romantic relationship."

The blonde and bluenette exchange looks before laughing.

"What's that? I don't understand," Maki said. "They aren't even your girlfriends."

* * *

It was already 15 minutes since they entered Yoshiko's room. Eli and Umi seem like enjoyed talking with Riko, as they had somewhat similar personalities.

Eli smiled at Riko. "Arisa told me a lot about you guys in Aqours."

"Arisa-senpai has been a big help to us," Riko praised the blonde's sister. "But it's a shame Arisa-senpai and Yukiho-senpai won't join us. They're such a good singer and dancer."

"Well, she told me that although she enjoyed singing and dancing, nothing can beat the joy of swinging lightsticks as she watched idols singing."

Umi laughed softly. "Sounds like Arisa, eh?" Eli could only give them a wry smile.

As they continued talking, a sound of the front door opened was heard. It followed by a voice. "Lily? I'm home."

"Yocchan, welcome home," Riko stood up and walked to the door.

"Sorry, Lily. A little demon talked to me on my way here and she offered me these vegetables," said the voice.

"She still talked that way, huh," muttered Maki.

"Huh, Lily? Whose shoes are these? Did you bring me little demons? How thoughtful of you!"

"Geez, it's not little demon, Yocchan. It's Maki-senpai and her friends," Riko replied as she entered the living room. Following behind her was a girl wearing a black gothic dress who was in the middle of folding her frilly black umbrella.

"Huh? Maki-senpai? Does she finally decided to become my little demon?" the girl search around the room until she found her favorite redhead after Riko's. Riko just smiled and brought the vegetables to the kitchen.

Maki rolled her eyes before she stood up, "Look," she pointed at the girl without even turning back, before explained to Umi and Eli. "That thing is Tsushima Yoshiko and as you can see, she's a ball of trouble. We leave."

Yoshiko clearly unamused at Maki's remark and screamed in a cute voice, a very different voice from the one she used just before, "Hey! What do you mean with that! And my name is Yohane, not Yoshiko!"

"Yocchan, calm down! You'll disturb the neighbors," Riko walked from the kitchen in a hurry.

Eli and Umi smiled before they stood up and introduce themselves to Yoshiko.

"Nice to meet you, Tsushima-san. I'm Ayase Eli, and this is Sonoda Umi. We're Maki's senior when she's still a freshman at Otonokizaka."

"I see. After an opponent introduces themselves, it's rude if I don't do the same," said Yoshiko as she proceeded to her usual pose. Left hand on her forehead, and right hand on her waist. "A fallen angel descended from the heavens. I'm fallen angel, Yohane! Let's all descend together!"

Toward Umi and Eli who are confused, Riko could only give them a wry smile.

"Nah, it's not Yohane. As I said, it's Tsushima Yoshiko," Maki shrugged her shoulder.

"As I said, it's Yohane!"

"Yocchan, don't yell!"

Looking at the three juniors, Umi couldn't hold her smile back. "Eli, what do you think?" Umi whispered to Eli as they saw Maki was bickering with Yoshiko.

"Yeah, I think it's a good place," whispered Eli back. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm glad Maki can smile like that in front of other people besides μ's."

"So am I."

* * *

After promising Riko and Yoshiko that they'd join them at lunch, the trio went to the room 101 where the owner lived. They were a very friendly middle-aged couple that somehow made Eli miss her grandmother. The talk about the lease actually didn't even take 10 minutes, but the couple insisted the trio join them for some tea. They spent almost an hour there because the couple was very fun to talk to and they bake a very delicious cake, on par with the one that Riko bake earlier.

When they climb the stairs to the second floor, Eli gave Maki a smug smile over her shoulder as she said, "I told you, Maki, you can't decide a person's worth just by their naming sense."

That smile annoyed Maki so much but she couldn't say anything because she was at fault earlier.

Soon, they reach the second floor.

"What is she doing?" asked Eli to Maki when she saw Yoshiko stood frozen in front of her room.

Maki shrugged her shoulder, "I think it's just the usual thing." By usual thing, Maki meant Yoshiko's usual shenanigans, but there was no way Eli who only knew her for an hour could understand. So she only stood here confusedly.

Meanwhile, when she heard the trio's voice, Yoshiko turned and walked slowly toward them. Soon, when she was about an arm's length from Eli, she raised her right hand and pointed at the blonde's left shoulder, and then asking in a deep, very deep voice. "Ayase-san, who's this child who sits on your shoulder?"

Eli froze a moment before she turned to Umi in very slow motion, hugged the bluenette, and chanted, "Helpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpme," in a very small voice. She kept peeking to her left shoulder and became more scared every time she did.

"Eh?" Yoshiko was confused at Eli's reaction. Usually, people would just ignore her. Or in Aqours members' case, they would either told her to stop or just played along with her.

"Yohane," Maki patted Yoshiko in a similar deep voice.

"Y-Yes?" Yoshiko stuttered as this was the first time Maki called her 'Yohane'. She thought her redhead senpai was going to scold her.

But instead, Maki gave her a thumb, "Good job!"

That confused Yoshiko more, actually. But she just played along with it. "Hmph, it's an easy job for the great Yohane!"

* * *

After that, because Eli was still frightened when they entered Yoshiko's room, Riko asked Umi what happened. Yoshiko instinctively knew that it was going to be bad, so she tried to flee when Umi was talking. But Riko  _instinctively_ knew that Yoshiko did something, so she prevented her from fleeing.

After Umi finished talking, Yoshiko knew her time was up. For the first time in her life, she asked the God. 'God, at least, let me kiss Lily before I die.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Yuuki's here!
> 
> Thank you very much for your feedbacks for the previous chapter! I'm glad you like it!
> 
> That's all from me! Thank you for reading!


	3. The Two Groups' Party (Part 1)

"It's the time that we are all waiting for! Finally, I'll meet Eli-sama! Banzai! Aishiteru banzai!"

"Mari, who are Dia talking to?"

"I don't know, Kanan."

* * *

**The Two Groups' Party (Part 1)**

**A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live. If I did, ChikaxYou would be a real thing already.**

* * *

It was already the fourth day since Eli, Umi, and Maki finished moving into their new apartment but they hadn't started to tidy up their room at all. Why? Well, Eli and Umi were busy with their respective clubs' preparation for welcoming the freshmen, so they often came back very late and had gone off to their campus before Maki woke up. With such a schedule, of course, they couldn't start to tidy up right away. They also couldn't expect too much from Maki, as the redhead had just got out from her princess-like life.

Actually, on their first day at the new apartment, Maki wanted to take care of the room by herself as her way of showing thanks to the seniors. But all she did was put out random things from the boxes and then got confused at how to arrange it. It resulted in more mess for Eli and Umi to take care of, which they, unfortunately, couldn't take care right away. The bluenette and blonde could only look hopelessly at their living room (and their bedroom) before they went straight to bed. They were too tired to do anything.

The next day Yoshiko somehow made the messy room her second base. "A messy room is truly befitting a fallen angel," so she said to Maki. Maki let her be because she was tired to retort her every so often. She also let the fallen angel mess with the boxes, such as made stairs or something she called 'shrine' out of them. As the result, the messy room became messier as the day went by.

At this point, Eli and Umi couldn't decide who was more troublesome anymore. Maki or Yoshiko.

The fourth morning they were there, Eli still wanted to let the messy room as it was until Sunday when she and Umi would (finally) finish their business with their respective clubs. But when she heard a rustling sound in the corner of the living room, she'd had it enough already. As she fixed her sight on that corner and making sure nothing came from behind the piles of boxes, she dialed the first reliable person who came in her mind. "Hanayo? It's Eli."

" _Ah, yes, it's Hanayo speaking. Good morning, Eli-chan._ "

"Good morning, Hanayo. Um, are you free today? I need your help here in our new apartment. And maybe Rin's too."

" _What's going on, Eli-chan?_ "

"Well, Umi and I are busy with our clubs and we don't have time to tidy up our room. So..."

" _Ah, I understand. I suppose I don't have to ask what's Maki-chan doing?_ "

The redhead actually did  _something_ already. But Eli only let out a dry laugh as an answer before she continued. "So, can you two help me, Hanayo?"

" _Don't worry Eli-chan. Leave it to us._ "

"Thanks a bunch, Hanayo. By the way, did Maki tell you our address already?"

" _She did no- Ah! She did. It's in Rin's phone._ "

"Okay, then. Ah, please stay after you finish the cleaning. I'll treat you and Rin with whatever you like tonight."

" _Can I ask for a big bowl of rice?_ "

Eli let out a giggle before she replied. "Of course you can, Hanayo." Well, some things just never changed.

" _Yeay! Thank you Eli-chan! I'll come to your apartment at 8._ "

"Okay. I'll lock the door after I go, but Maki is home. Just ring the bell."

" _Got it._ "

"Once again, thanks, Hanayo. I'll see you tonight then. Bye~"

 _"Bye, Eli-chan. Take care._ "

Eli sighed as she dropped her phone from her ear and looked hopelessly at the living room. Even though she hadn't tidied up her room - except the bed and wardrobe - it was still 100 times better than the living room. The kitchen was not as messy as the living room, but the piles of empty ramen cups and pre-made bento boxes made her sighed more deeply. It was a good thing that Maki didn't bother cooking because Eli just couldn't imagine the mess her junior could make with the cooking utensils and the ingredients. But it also was unhealthy if Maki kept eating foods like those.

There was only one thing that she could really be grateful for. Maki at least know how to keep the toilet and bathroom clean.

She was about to start wondering how their television could end up on shoes rack when the corner of her eyes caught Umi entered the living room. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," Umi nodded slightly before looking hopelessly toward the kitchen. "No breakfast for today either, I guess."

"Not until we were free of our clubs business or until Maki learn to cook."

Umi shrugged her shoulders as she said, "The latter sounds almost impossible though," which Eli replied with a laugh. "Come, Eli. I'll put your hair in a bun," Umi patted the sofa in front of her, signaling the blonde to sit there.

"Thanks as always, Umi," thanked Eli as she sat down and let Umi did her hair. "The amount of paint that we use increase every day and the boys just can't stop playing with it. They don't know how hard it is for the girls to wash it away if the paint sticks on our hair."

"You're still making the properties? The drama club must have it hard, eh?"

"It's a big show, you know. People expect too much from us actually, just because we won the competition last year." It was only 6.30 in the morning but Eli lost count on how many times she sighed already. "By the way, how's the thing with the archery club?"

Umi growled at the question and Eli could feel the bluenette's frustration from every inch of her body. "A group of boys broke a bow yesterday and some girls just can't stop shamelessly ogling over the president instead of practicing for the welcome fair! I mean, the welcome fair is the biggest chance to attract new members but they just won't take it seriously."

"Well, not everyone is as serious as you, Umi. Some of them joined the club just to play after all."

"I know it but..." Umi didn't finish her sentence and decided to do Eli's hair in silent. Eli let her be as she knew the bluenette just need to let it out. But in the end, Umi muttered something as she finished with Eli's hair. "Even Rin would never break something without apologizing. And no matter how much Hanayo loves Rin, she would never let it distract the practices."

Eli took a glance at Umi over her shoulder and retorted, "You can't compare your current club members to μ's. It sounds weird coming from me, but all of μ's' members are kind of amazing people."

Umi walked around the sofa and threw herself sitting next to Eli. "I guess you're right."

Eli winked to Umi and said, "The cute and clever Elichika is always right you know?"

Umi just laughed at her and pinched the blonde's cheeks. "Well, there are some members who take the club seriously, so I don't think it's really that bad."

"It hurts," Eli pouted as she rubbed her cheeks. "Ah, talking about Rin and Hanayo, I asked them to clean up this apartment earlier."

Umi raised her eyes and asked, "Seriously? I don't think asking other people to clean our room is a good idea, Eli."

Eli sighed and nodded. "Me neither. But it's better than having the cursed  **CR** rustling when we sleep."

"The, what?"

"Cockroach," Eli nodded slightly as she pointed to piles of boxes in one corner of living room.

Umi trembled a little when she stood up and crossed the room to reach the front door, implying to Eli to go to their campus. The bluenette ignored the television that perched strangely on the shoes rack when she took her shoes from it. "At least Hanayo can count on Rin if that damned little creepy thing shows up today," she muttered as she wore her shoes. "I hope they exterminate it already when I'm home."

Eli laughed as she followed her junior. "I know you hate it as much as I do, but your father would pass out if he ever heard you talking like that."

"Oh, come on. I mind my TPO if you don't know," retorted Umi unamused. "By the way, where's Maki?"

"Still sleeping, as usual. She has been up all night playing piano. I guess she missed Nico."

"Nico?" Umi raised her eyebrows a little.

"She played  _Zurui yo Magnetic Today_ when I went to sleep at 10 and she still played it when I accidentally woke up at 2."

Umi felt the corners of her lips went down as she stood up and looked toward Maki's room. "Nico is too busy."

Eli nodded agreeably before she finished tying her shoelaces. "Well, I'm glad the walls are thick enough and the owner let Maki install acoustic wedges on her room walls. I don't mind the piano sounds, but I don't know about the other tenants."

Umi gave Eli bemused look as she opened the door and let the blonde passed it first. "I don't know how she managed to install the wedges neatly. I mean, she can't even wash the dishes without breaking any of it."

"That's because it was this Yohane-sama who installed it!"

Eli startled a little before she turned to the source of the voice. "Yoshiko-san!?"

"Yocchan! You can't keep on startling Eli-san! That's not polite!" Umi and Eli could see the familiar redhead beauty came from the room beside theirs. "I'm really sorry, Eli-san, Umi-san."

But Eli didn't have the chance to answer because suddenly she could felt that Umi jump on her, literally. And it followed by a loud 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' at her ears. Other people may look it as a cute scene, but Eli didn't. It took her all to keep on standing while Umi was in her arms and screaming at her ears. She was about to ask the bluenette what was wrong with her but this little something caught her eyes. The little something that made her called Hanayo. Small, black, antenna, rustling. That information is enough for Eli to let all her Russian swear words out while hoped that Yoshiko could do anything about it. Surely a fallen angel could defeat that evil creature with ease.

Apparently, Eli was wrong. Yoshiko screamed as soon as her gaze caught the small sinful creature. "GYAAAAAAAAHHH! LILY! KEEP THIS LITTLE EVIL CREATURE AWAY FROM M-!"

But before Yoshiko could finish her scream, Riko stomped the cockroach to death. "A fallen angel is also an evil creature, don't you know, Yocchan?" After making sure whatever-it-is-now below her right foot not moving anymore, she lifted the foot and mumbled. "Uh, I guess I need to throw this slippers away." After that, she quickly went inside Yoshiko's apartment to grab a new pair of slippers, a broom, and a mop.

"..." Eli, Umi, and Yoshiko couldn't move nor say anything right away to the redhead and just looked at her in silence. Umi even forgot that she was still in Eli's arms and the blonde was too shocked that she didn't feel Umi's weight at all. The view of a beauty stomping a cockroach is too surreal to them. Like,  _yandere_?

They also tried their harder to not looked at Riko's victim of murder until Riko swept it away. Obviously, because it was gross.

In the end, it was Yoshiko who found her voice first. "Are you the same Lily who used to afraid of dogs?"

Riko tilted her head as she said, "Hm? What are you talking about Yocchan?" Clearly, she didn't understand why they were so shocked.

For the moment, Eli, Umi, and Yoshiko couldn't decide which one they feared more. The cursed  **CR** or the fallen angel's wife.

* * *

Hanayo and Rin came at 8, just as Hanayo promised Eli. She was greeted by Maki, Yoshiko, and Riko. Hanayo already knew Riko because the redhead was her junior in Otonokizaka, but she didn't know who the raven haired-girl who stood with Maki and Riko. Based on her interaction with Maki, Hanayo concluded the girl was Maki neighbor who also knew Maki for a long time.

Hanayo was glad when Maki introduced they to the girl, as she still wasn't good with new people. "Hanayo, Rin, this is Tsushima Yoshiko. And Yoshiko, they are Koizumi Hanayo and Hoshizora Rin."

"It's not Yoshiko! Yohane!"

Hearing the raven-haired girl shouted, the timid Hanayo who still easily frightened immediately hid behind Rin before giving Maki a confused looked. Maki sighed before she whispered to Rin and Hanayo, "She's harmless. Just think of her as a  _chuuni_ and you'll be okay."

"Ah, I see," Hanayo and Rin nodded before bowed slightly to Yoshiko.

"Nice to meet you, Tsushima-san."

"Nice to meet you, nya!"

"As I said, it's Yohane! But because this great Yohane-sama is in a generous mood, you can use my second name, Yoshiko! Tsushima is banned!"

Hanayo and Rin looked at each other before letting out giggles. "Yoshiko and Maki are very similar, aren't they, Rin-chan?"

"That's true, nya! They're  _tsundere_ , nya!"

"Hey!" Yoshiko and Maki shouted at the same time only to result in more laugh from Hanayo, Rin, and Riko.

After that brief introduction, Hanayo and Rin tell the rest that Eli asked their help to clean up the room, which Maki replied by a heartful thanks. She also annoyed by the messy room but she couldn't do anything alone, as she would just make more mess.

Hearing that, Riko offered to help. It was her first time coming to the Soldier House since Eli, Umi, and Maki finished moving in and the first thing Yoshiko told her was she  _played_ in the trio's room the past three days. Riko knew Yoshiko long enough to know the fallen angel could cause a big damage to an  _abandoned_ room that full of boxes. It was just like children that found a ramshackle den and decided it was their secret hideout. They did whatever they want there. So, somehow Riko felt that it was her responsibility. Hanayo rejected it at first but eventually accepted it after Riko insisted.

As soon as they started cleaning, Yoshiko started to tell them about her - well, also Umi and Eli's - little adventure in the morning. It was already 9 in the morning when Yoshiko finished her story.

"What a way to start a morning," Maki listened amusedly.

Yoshiko ended her (exaggerating) story with an awed tone. "That's the first time I realize that maybe, Lily, my first ever little demon, has already surpassed me."

"Riko-chan is amazing, nya!"

"Uh, stop that already," Riko closed her face with her hands and ran to the kitchen.

And as Hanayo listened to Yoshiko's story, she knew it was a good decision to come. She knew just how much a girl could hate a cockroach. Definitely, she won't let her friends live under the fear that something was rustling under their bed when they slept.

With the power of housewife that both Hanayo and Riko possessed, the cleaning went smoothly, even if Yoshiko and Maki were there. The two of them actually helped a little here and there, even though Yoshiko complained loudly that her new base was almost gone (which ignored by the others). The only problem they faced during the cleaning process was when Maki almost threw Eli's drama script which the blonde forgot to bring. After that, they need to go through all the trash bags to make sure there was nothing important there.

It was a good thing that among the trashes they had, they were only papers and plastics.

* * *

It was already 1 pm when they finally finished cleaning the apartment. Maki told Hanayo and Rin to take a bath there while Riko took one in Yoshiko's room. Hanayo promised to make Salisbury steak for their lunch, while Riko promised them a cake for the dessert.

Riko had already started baking a cake when Yoshiko finished her bath. The fallen angel immediately shouted to Riko when her nose caught the sweet scent that she totally loved. "Lily, are you baking chocolate cake!?"

"Yeah, but no dessert before you finish your lunch!" Riko shouted back from the kitchen, knowing Yoshiko would totally prefer the cake to her balance lunch.

"Eeeeehhhh," Yoshiko pouted but she knew that she couldn't convince Riko to give her the cake even just one bite. So all she could do was just wear her clothes and waited for Riko to finish baking like a good kid. She was in the middle of playing a game when Riko's phone rang. "Lily! You've got a mail!"

"Could you please come here and read it for me, Yocchan!? I'm still busy here!"

"Yeeeeessss," Yoshiko replied lazily before she turned off her console. "Dia wants to meet Eli-san," said Yoshiko as soon as she reached the kitchen. Riko was apparently washing the baking utensils.

"Eh? What's that mean?"

"I don't know. Here," Yoshiko held the phone in front of Riko and showed her the message. While she did that, she tried to grab some snacks from the dining table but Riko kicked her leg.

"No!" Riko warned Yoshiko firmly as she started to read the message.

 _'I. Want. To. Meet. Eli-san.'_  So the message sounded. It sounded exactly the same with what Yoshiko told her just a moment ago. She looked at Yoshiko confusedly but the raven-haired girl just shrugged her shoulder. Shortly after that, the phone rang again, but it was a call instead of a mail.

"It's Dia," Yoshiko told Riko as she slid the answer button and put the phone on the redhead's ear.

" _Riko-san! How could you be so cruel to me!_ "

"Eh?"

" _Ruby has just told me that Eli-san lives in Yoshiko-san's apartment!_ "

"Ah, now that you mention it, yes she does."

" _Why didn't you tell me earlier! It's a 'Buu Buu desu wa!' you know!_ "

Riko winced at the thought that how different Dia could be then her usual cool self when it came to her favorite idol. "Um, because somehow I forget it?"

" _Okay, that's not important now._ " Riko rolled her eyes. " _I want to meet her right now!_ "

Riko sighed as she finished washing the dishes. "But you can't. She's still at the campus right now," she said while wiped her hands dry and then took the phone from Yoshiko. Because Yoshiko still tried to steal snacks, Riko grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to sit together in the living room.

" _Riko-san... How do you know her schedule? Don't tell me there's something between the two of you?_ "

"Ah, geeez," Riko growled while taking a glance at Yoshiko, afraid the junior might overhear Dia's accusation. "I just happened to visit Yocchan when I met Eli-san  **and** Umi-san this morning. After that, I cleaned up their room with Hanayo-san and Rin-san until an hour ago. That's why I know she's still at her campus and not home yet."

" _You cleaned up her room?_ " Somehow Riko could see Dia narrowed her eyes dangerously as she talked. She was about to toss her phone to Yoshiko when she heard a certain blonde took over the call.

" _Sorry, Riko~_   _You know how unreasonable Dia_ _can be if it's related to Eli-san._ "

"Ahaha..."

 _"So, can you at least try to do something shiny? She's rampaging here and even Kanan can't stop her._ "

Riko frowned at the sound of Dia and Kanan screaming around Mari. She also vaguely could hear Ruby's shriek. Feeling sorry for Kanan, Mari, and Ruby, she said, "I'll see what I can do, Mari-san. But I can't promise anything. Maki-senpai said that Eli-san and Umi-san were very busy."

 _"Make it happen, Riko-chan. I'm afraid there'll be a bloodbath tonight if we leave Dia as she is._ " Kanan took over the phone form Mari. But soon after that, the call abruptly disconnected.

Yoshiko who could hear the scream asked, "What's that?"

"Madness," Riko grumbled before she went to the kitchen and packed the chocolate cake. She needed to talk to Hanayo and Rin soon.

* * *

Yoshiko, Riko, and the trio MakiRinPana had their dessert while listening to Riko's story about Dia. Yoshiko had just started eating her second helping when Riko finished her story.

"And that's it. We need to somehow introduce Dia-san to Eli-san or Aqours will only have six members left to join this year Love Live preliminary."

"No Lily," Yoshiko shook her head dramatically. "We'll only have four members. She will kill me because I live in the same apartment as her goddess and she will also kill you because you forget to tell her that. Or maybe three. I heard Zuramaru is also there."

Maki rolled her eyes before saying, "You're exaggerating."

"But Dia-chan has been wanting to meet Eli-chan since she was a freshman, nya. She must be so desperate, nya."

"Poor Dia-chan," muttered Hanayo. The silence enveloped the room for a moment before suddenly Hanayo jumped and shouted. "AH! THAT'S IT!"

"What it is, Kayo-chin?"

"Eli-chan said that she would treat me tonight, so that means she is free tonight! We all can go to a restaurant, and of course, Dia will be invited!"

"Do I also get the treat?"

Riko hit Yoshiko at her bun and hissed, "Yocchan!" before threw an apologetic glance to Hanayo. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Hanayo-san. There is no place near here that can host as many people as us without prior reservation." She glanced at her wristwatch before continued, "And it's already too late to make the reservation."

"Eeeehhhhh, then what should we do, nya?"

Yoshiko who was in the middle of repairing her bun said nonchalantly, "We can just do a barbecue party here, you know?"

"That's it Yocchan!"

But the trio MakiRinPana could only look at each other confused. "Eh? We can do that here?" asked Maki.

"We can. We did it here two times already with Aqours," Riko nodded with enthusiast. "The owner said that as long as we get the permission from the other tenants and we finish before 10 at night, we can do it in the backyard. Of course, we need to clean it later."

"All my neighbors are currently on vacation, so we just need to tell the owner," Yoshiko continued while taking her third helping of cake.

As if she wanted to put the happy atmosphere to words, Rin beamed and shouted, "Party, nya! I'm excited, nya!" The others smiled warmly at her.

"Why not invite the Kotori and Honoka as well? I think they're not really busy right now," suggested Maki as she slid her phone open. She texted both of them without waiting for the other's answer.

"What about Nozomi-san and Nico-san?" Yoshiko asked without really thinking. She regretted it immediately after Riko and Hanayo pinched her side under the table. "Crap," she cursed herself in a low voice as she remembered that Nico was in the middle of the national tour. The happy atmosphere went as soon as it came.

Maki tried her best to look unconcerned when she said, "She's busy with her concerts." But everyone there except the redhead herself realized that her thumbs stop typing and her voice trembled.

No one bothered to remind Maki that Yoshiko also asked about Nozomi (who currently was in Germany).

"I-I think it's best if we start now and divide the task," said Riko in her attempt to break the awkward silence. Hanayo and Rin threw thankful glances to her. "Rin-san and I will buy the ingredients. Hanayo-san, Maki-senpai, and Yocchan will prepare the barbecue tools. Fortunately, we keep the tools at Yoshiko's room."

"I agree, nya!"

"I understand, Riko-chan. I'll also inform Umi-chan and Eli-chan."

"Then this Yohane-sama will summon the other little demons to come here."

"Got it."

After everyone agreed with her, Riko nodded and started to tidy up the dishes, with the help of Hanayo. After they've done that, she showed Hanayo the barbecue tools in Yoshiko's room and then went to a nearby supermarket with Rin.

By the way, as if wanted to atone for her earlier sin, the great Yohane-sama tried her best to serve Maki as a princess for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"I'm so tired."

"That's the 10th times you said it already, Eli."

"But I really am tired!"

It was already 7 at night when Umi and Eli got off from the last train they had to take to go home. Actually, Umi could go home an hour earlier than Eli, but Eli's fear of the dark could be quite a serious problem if she left alone in solitude. It was okay if there were crowds, but both of their new and old apartment located in relatively quiet places. So every time Eli had to go home after 6, Umi usually waited for her in campus or even picked her up if she had no class or club activity.

Sometimes the bluenette felt like a young mother, especially when the blonde activated her "non-stop complain" mode as they walked. Like tonight, for example.

"And of all things, Umi, can you believe that the male lead confessed to me?"

"Remind me again what's your role, Eli."

"The female lead."

"Great. Things surely will be awkward between you two."

"Yeah, great," Eli grumbled. "Well, at least he can animate his role as a broken-hearted man better now."

Umi looked at her blonde friend in disbelief which Eli replied with a grin. "And what you said to him when you rejected him?"

"I told him I'm seeing someone right now."

Umi raised her eyebrows. "But Nozomi rejected you a year ago, Eli. Or are you having a relationship without me knowing?"

Eli threw a reproachful look at her bluenette friend. "You know I lied to him."

Umi just shrugged her shoulder. "You should stop using that reason to reject the people who confessed to you."

"But I don't have any other reason! I can't just say, 'Sorry, I don't like you', can I? Besides, it was you who suggest that reason to me."

"Only because you told me to reject the girls who confessed to me using Honoka as the reason," Umi narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Is Honoka a no-no? Should I suggest Kotori back then? Or both of them?" Eli grinned as she saw the bluenette reddened quickly.

"Stop it," Umi growled. "But really, you should stop using that reason. They start to spread the rumor that I'm going out with you, and you know I'm not good with things like that. I get red so quickly every time they mention it and now they think I'm really in love with you."

"I'm fine with that though. I hope they will stop confessing after they hear that I really am taken."

"But I'm not fine and you're not taken."

"Oh, come on. I know you're troubled with the same thing. Our president confessed to you today, doesn't he?"

Umi stopped walking and turned to Eli quickly, too quickly that Eli couldn't see she moved at all. "What? How do you know?"

"He's a close friend of our main male lead. I overheard their friends saying something like both of them agreed to confess to the girls they like today and I already know that our president like you. I also saw he was sulking this whole afternoon. So, yeah, that's it."

"Nothing escapes the cute and clever Elichika, eh?" Umi sighed and continued walking.

Eli followed her junior as she replied, "My point is, let the rumor be. That way they won't trouble us with confession anymore." She then continued in somewhat sad tone while looking down, "I always have a hard time rejecting them, you know? Because somehow it always reminds me of myself."

Umi patted the dejected Eli a few times before she pinched the blonde's cheek. "You sly fox. You always know how to strike my weak points," Umi sighed before she continued, "I give up."

Eli screamed, "YEAH!" before she threw herself to hug Umi.

"But we need to tell μ's first. I don't need any misunderstanding between us. Besides, you still remember the reason Maki lives with us, don't you?"

"I know, I know." Eli released Umi from her arms and continued walking in silence for a moment before she asked Umi, "By the way what did you say to reject our president?"

"I thought that topic is over already!"

"Eeeeh," Eli pouted but Umi ran already to avoid the question. "Hey, wait!"

"Noooooooo!"

"She's really bad at romance topic as usual," Eli sighed and continued walking alone as she couldn't hope to match Umi's speed and stamina. But after a moment, she immediately realized that it's already dark and she was alone. "Oh, no," she muttered as she picked up her pace. The eerie silence didn't help at all as she could feel her heartbeats beating faster.

And when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder, she lost it and screamed as loud as she could. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ELI!"

Eli could feel an incredible relief as she looked towards Umi who ran worriedly to her. "What's wrong?" asked Umi, but Eli just quickly hid behind the bluenette and didn't dare to open her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Eli could hear an old woman apologize to Umi. "I just want to tell your friend that she dropped her wallet but it seems like I scared her."

"Ah, it's okay. I'm also really sorry, it was very rude of her. But she's very bad with the dark, so I hope you forgive her."

"Nah, not a problem sweetie," said the old woman before she gave Umi Eli's wallet. After that, she nodded and smiled to Umi - which replied with the same gesture by the bluenette - before entering a house nearby.

Feeling relieved but also scared at the same time, Eli could feel her feet lost its strength. She was about to fall when Umi quickly turned and hugged her. "Sorry, Eli. I didn't mean to leave you alone." Umi patted Eli's head when she heard the blonde started sobbing. "That's what you get from teasing me too much."

Eli pouted and pinched her junior while saying, "You're supposed to comfort me now!"

Umi laughed but she kept hugging the blonde. "I'm not Nozomi, you know?"

"I wish she was here," muttered Eli slowly.

As Umi felt Eli's sob now turned to cry, she asked, "Is it just me or now you're crying because of a totally different reason than your fear of darkness?"

"Ugh, shut up."

Umi just smiled warmly when she looked the blonde's ears all red. "Come on, cheer up. We have a party tonight. And a fan is waiting for you, remember?"

It took five minutes before Eli stop crying completely. "I don't look like a mess, do I?"

"You look great. You should thank your habit to not putting excessive makeup."

"Don't tell the others about this," Eli pleaded Umi as they continued walking.

"Oh, come on," Umi rolled her eyes. "I keep all your secrets just as you keep mine like forever. I know which things that I can tell the others and which one that I can't."

"Yeah, I guess you do," Eli smiled. "By the way, what about you? Are you okay? I know it's still not easy for you to meet the two of them."

Umi sighed, "I'm good. It's not like they know about my feeling. So as long as this Ayase-san keep silent, I think I can enjoy tonight's party."

"It's quite ironic that the 'Ace of the Archery Club' who accepts confessions like once a month is having an unrequited feeling."

"The same with you, 'Queen of the Drama Club'."

The two of them let out a deep sigh as Soldier House entered their sight.

* * *

**Omake**

Meanwhile in Soldier House's backyard...

"Hey, I was promised that I would meet Eli-sama this chapter!"

"By whom, onee-chan?"

"What does she mean with 'chapter', zura?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks! I hope you enjoy this chapter also!


	4. The Two Groups' Party (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note (12.5.2017)  
> I'm really sorry. Apparently, I can't update this story in time because I'm still busy with my graduation preparation until early January. I thought it would finish by this date but I was wrong.
> 
> Thank you for all of you who still waiting and also I can't thank you enough for all those lovely comments, kudos, and favs. I can't promise you anything because I'm afraid I can't fulfill it, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.
> 
> P.S.: Don't worry! I'm not abandoning this story! ^_^

_Beautiful, calm, and cool._

_I can't get these words out of my head as I see the girl in front of me. Her gentle green eyes, her flowing jet-black hair, her small nose, her flushed cheeks, her somehow sexy lips... I just can't get enough of her. Despite all the noise and commotion my friends - and maybe her friends - are making, somehow I can only look at her. I feel completely entranced and fascinated by her. This girl, without even trying, has successfully bewitched me._

_As I fill my eyes with her, and her only, her friend somehow notice me and taps her on the shoulder while whispering something to her. She widens her eyes in surprise and turns to me nervously. The way her eyes shifts uneasily while walking toward me makes her looks very cute. Gosh, how can this girl be cute and cool at the same time?_

_There's this feeling that I can't explain raise from the bottom of my heart - and stomach - as she calls me timidly with her soft and gentle voice, "Good night, Ayase-san. Nice to meet you, I'm Kurosawa Dia."_

_Yoshiko-san always says that the fallen angels do exist. I didn't believe it even a little all this time. But from now on, it seems that I have to believe her._ _Because Kurosawa Dia is too beautiful to belong to a mere human._

_._

_._

_._

"And that's what Eli-sama will think when she sees this Kurosawa Dia for the first time tonight."

"No, Dia," Kanan sighed. "Just no."

* * *

**The Two Groups' Party (Part 2)**

**A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live. If I did, ChikaxYou would be a real thing already.**

* * *

When Eli and Umi entered the Soldier House's gate, the first thing they heard was Yoshiko's maniacal laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! NOW, ALL OF YOU MORTALS! SWEAR YOUR LOYALTY ME OR I'LL BURN YOU WITH THIS HELL FLAME! HAHAHAHA."

Eli startled a bit before she sighed. "I hope her friends at least as normal as Riko is."

"Don't expect too much, Eli," Umi frowned at Yoshiko's continuous laughter. "Based on what I heard from Maki, most of them are as  _unique_  as our  _baka_ trio."

"But there are two first years that Maki doesn't know, aren't they? At least, I hope they're, well,  _normal_."

By the time they reached the backyard, Yoshiko had already finished laughing and currently being scolded by a tiny brown-haired girl. "Yoshiko-chan! Stop playing with the grill! That's dangerous, zura!"

"Wow, I don't know there's a person who can control Yoshiko like Riko," Eli whispered to Umi.

"Which is good to us," whispered Umi back to the blonde.

Eli looked around for a moment. There were girls she didn't know her and there, blended in well with μ's' members. It looked like no one realized them coming as everyone was busy cooking or chatting.

Eli was about to call out to everyone when a jet-black-haired girl accidentally made an eye contact with her. Eli immediately smiled to the girl - a gesture she thought the most appropriate for that moment - but the jet-black-haired girl just stood there, widened her green eyes in shock. Eli raised her eyes in confuse and poked Umi's arm. But before she could say anything to her bluenette friend, she was startled by a loud scream.

"PIIGGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The scream that was coming from the jet-black-haired girl wasn't shocked just Eli, but almost everyone there. And it didn't end with only scream, though. "ELI-SAMA! I'M DIA, YOUR NUMBER ONE FANS! MAY I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"E-Eeeh?" Eli wasn't as bad as Umi with something unexpected, but she couldn't help but shocked and froze in front of Dia enthusiasm. Umi who felt Dia didn't mean anything bad was torn between laughing at her best friend's confused expression or helping calmed the thing down. A second later, she chose the former, as the payback for all the fox's tease, and snickered at the blonde. Eli threw her a death glare at Umi before turned her face back to Dia. "Err, calm down?"

"Ah, Eli-sama in flesh," Dia's tone down a few octaves as she eyeing Eli's body like an old man. Eli could feel a shiver down her spine as she listened to the black-haired girl. "And of all things, she's in front of me. How gorgeous, how cool," she yearned dreamily. "It's 100 times better than a live concert and 1000 times better than a limited-edition BD."

Everyone - except Mari and Umi who grinned amusedly - still didn't recover from the shock. And because Mari and Umi chose to  _just watch_ , no one could help Eli immediately. But Kanan hurriedly snapped herself out of shock when she saw a dangerous glint in Dia's eyes. The glint was exactly like the time when Kanan was forced by Dia to advertise a snack bar using her figure in a swimsuit. "Okay, Dia. Stop. Don't you see that you're troubling Eli-san?" Kanan scolded as she walked toward Dia.

Eli was glad because finally, someone tried to stop Dia. But Dia just couldn't be stopped. "No, I won't! This is a once in a lifetime chance! What would you do if I died tomorrow, or worse, tonight, and then became a ghost and haunt Eli-sama just because I couldn't get her autograph?"

"Eeek!" Eli hid behind Umi as soon as Dia mention 'ghost'. It was not she was that bad with ghosts, but rather she was still affected by the earlier incident. Somehow she imagined Dia's ghost patted her shoulder on the road where Umi left her earlier and it frightened her a lot.

"Okay, now you're being creepy," Kanan gave Dia a reproached look. She threw Eli an apologetic look before she continued, "Look, even Eli-san is disgusted by you."

"I AM NOT!" Dia screamed to Kanan. But soon after that she nervously apologized to Eli. "No, Eli-san, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited that I finally meet my number one idol."

"Ah, it's okay. I'm just a little bit surprised," Eli replied hurriedly as she saw Dia looked dejected. She was still hiding behind Umi though.

Umi sighed before she added, "And she's not good with horror, so she's just scared when you mentioned ghosts."

"Ah, I see," Dia smiled in relief. "But once again, I'm really sorry for my previous behavior," she continued as she bowed deeply. The rest of Aqours - except Mari - was glad she was back to her usual cool and calm self. "It seems like the earlier introduction was bad. Allow me to do it again," Dia said before she cleared her throat. "Good night, Ayase-san. My name is Kurosawa Dia, and I'm your fan since I was in the middle-high school. It's very nice to meet you."

Eli was confused at the sudden change but also amazed at Dia's manner. Somehow it made her remember of Umi. ' _Maybe she's also an heiress of traditional family business,'_  Eli thought while coming out from behind Umi's back. "Ah, it's okay, Kurosawa-san. I'm Ayase Eli, though maybe you've already known. Err, what can I say... It's a pleasure to still have a fan even though I quit idols years ago."

"Ah, no. The pleasure is mine."

"Does she have double personalities or what?" Maki whispered to Mari as they watched Dia's exchange with Eli.

"Nope. She can be a little crazy but she's normal. At least as normal as you, Maki-san," Mari giggled when Maki gave her what's-that-I-dont-understand look. "That little outburst only happens once in a while and usually it's related to μ's."

"Ah, I see," Maki nodded before she remembered how freaked out Ruby was when she met Hanayo earlier. "She's really Ruby's sister, huh?" Mari let out a laugh before snatching another skewered meat from the grill.

Meanwhile, Eli and Dia finished their introduction to each other with a handshake. Kanan and Umi didn't know how things became so formal in the span of five minutes, but they just let it be. It was a lot better than Dia screaming - for Kanan - or Eli trembling behind her back - for Umi.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to introduce myself," Kanan said.

"Actually no, not yet," said Dia as she pulled a  _shikishi_ board and marker pen out of nowhere. She used the  _shikishi_ board to cover her mouth as she nervously asked Eli, "Errr, can I get your autograph now, Ayase-san?"

Kanan facepalmed. "You're still on that?"

But Eli just let out a smile before she took the pen and sign  _shikishi_ board. She added, 'For Kurosawa Dia, my number one fan,' with a lot of hearts. Dia beamed when she read that. She couldn't be happier that night when she - with the help of Kanan - finally took a picture together with Eli.

* * *

It didn't take a long time for Eli and Umi to become acquainted with the rest of Aqours. Each one of them as weird as μ's could be, especially Mari. But Umi and Eli honestly thought that they're all good kid.

After that, Mari and Kanan took their chance to talk with Eli about their choices of university and major. Both of them were interested in Business Administration and Management major, so Eli was the right person to ask, as the blonde was a junior at the said major.

Umi watched the three of them as they settled in a corner of the backyard and she could see that Eli enjoyed Kanan and Mari's company. Feeling content with that - Umi realized that Eli's face still looked pale minutes ago - she chose to sit beside Maki in the other corner of the backyard.

"The younger Kurosawa is really cute," Umi said dearly to Maki before glancing toward Dia. "You couldn't tell they're sisters at all."

"Both of them are crazy for idols, you know. Dia is crazy for Eli, while Ruby is crazy for Hanayo."

"Really? Ah, but that's not what I mean. She," Umi pointed at dia, "Is really beautiful, calm, and composed. While the young sister," she pointed at Ruby, "Is really cute, innocent, and easily nervous. I just can't see the similarity at all."

"I see," Maki nodded. "Well I only meet Ruby this evening so I don't really know."

"If I may say so, actually they're very similar inside, zura." Both Umi and Maki turned to their right side and there was Hanamaru there. "May I join the two of you?" the petite girl asked.

"Of course, Hanamaru," Umi replied with a smile.

"I'm curious about what you said before, by the way," asked Maki after Hanamaru sat down.

"Ah, about Ruby-chan and Dia-chan? I think it'll take much time to explain, so shortly, Dia-chan is pretty much similar to Ruby, zura. Cute, innocent," Hanamaru paused a little before she continued while giggling "And scream a lot."

"I've known her for two years but I never saw her scream before tonight."

Hanamaru took a soft glance at Dia before she replied. "That's because she needs to put a front most of the time. As the heiress of her family business and as the student council president, the cool and calm Dia obviously is more needed than the cute and nervous Dia, zura."

"Somehow I can understand it."

"That's because you are the heiress of your family's hospital, Maki. And by the same reason, I also understand because I'm the heiress of my family business."

"I guess so."

"Dia-chan, as the eldest daughter of the Kurosawa, struggled a lot since her childhood to meet the expectations of the people around her, zura. After some time, it was not only those expectations that burdened her but also the expectation that was coming from herself. She felt she wasn't good enough as she was, so she pushed herself harder. I think it's around the fourth grade when she started to put a front, a mask, zura. Long story short, the mask she put became part of herself, and that's how we get the current cool and calm Dia, zura." Hanamaru sipped her drink a little before she continued. "Once you peel that cool and calm sides, you'll get a beautiful Ruby with a long jet-black hair."

"Well, one Ruby is enough. Two would kill Hanayo for sure," retorted Maki which followed by laughs from Umi and Hanamaru.

"I see," Umi said after she stopped laughing. "But is it really okay to tell that to us, Hanamaru?"

"Oh, it's totally fine, zura," Hanamaru waved her hand slightly. "I feel that we - Aqours and μ's - will become good friends, so it's fine. Moreover, μ's is Dia-chan's source of inspiration, zura. I want you to understand her even just a little bit more."

"Actually we've become good friends already," Umi smiled softly to the petite girl beside Maki. "And thanks for telling us. I hope we'll have more time to get to know each other better in the future."

"Thank you, Umi-san," Hanamaru beamed at the bluenette. "And I do hope so, zura."

"By the way, Hanamaru," Umi said after a moment of silence. The petite brunette tilted her head, urging Umi to continue. "Maybe it sounds weird, but you seem to know Dia a lot."

Maki nodded while twirling her hair. "She sure does."

"Ah," Hanamaru did not reply immediately, but instead, she chose to stare at Dia for quite a time. After some moment, she finally said something while smiling, "Well, I used to look at her a lot, zura."

Maki and Umi could only widen their eyes in surprise when Hanamaru added, "I used to love her so much, zura."

* * *

Near the grill, Honoka, Hanayo, Chika, and Ruby had just had a hot debate about idols industry. It ended with somehow Chika and Honoka sat in  _seiza_ position while being scolded by Hanayo and Chika.

"Chika-chan, remind me again why we are sitting in seiza position," whispered Honoka to Chika as she watched Hanayo and Ruby, afraid her little exchange with Chika could anger them more.

"Uh? I don't know."

"Strange. I also don't know."

"But don't you think it's funny? They're giving a lecture about idols to you, a pro idol!"

Honoka facepalmed and sighed. "Okay, Chika-chan. Now you need to help me. I want to talk with Kotori-chan and Umi-chan. Can you do something?"

"Sure thing!" Chika nodded vigorously. "Ruby-chan! Hanayo-san! Look! Look! Look!" shouted Chika as she pointed something.

Surprised with Chika's sudden action, Ruby and Hanayo forgot about their anger and looked toward this something that Chika pointed. "What is it, Chika-chan?" asked Ruby confused.

"A  _mikan_ ," Chika grinned mischievously before running toward You and seeking protection from Captain Yousoro. By the time Hanayo and Ruby realized that Chika pulled a prank on them, Honoka was already fleed.

"Geez, that was horrible," Honoka groaned when she finally sat beside Kotori.

Kotori tilted her head amusedly. "Err, good work?"

"Geez, Kotori-chan!" Honoka pouted. "Now, let's go to Umi! I can't wait to tell her!"

Kotori giggled seeing her energetic friend ran to Umi. She walked slowly after that as she saw Maki and Hanamaru stood up and move to another place.

"Umi-chan! It's been 2 months since we last met! I miss you!" Honoka said as she threw herself to hug Umi.

Kotori arrived shortly after that and said, "Honoka-chan, you said it already when she has just arrived here."

"But I really miss her!"

"Well, I do too!" Kotori smiled and joined in the hug.

"And I miss the two of you too," Umi said as she smiled gently to her friends. But even though she was smiling, she actually was torn between wanting to talk to her childhood friends or wanting to flee as her heart screamed in agony. But before she could decide, what to do, Honoka next words made her froze.

"Actually, Umi-chan, there's something important that Kotori and I wanted to tell you since a week ago! But we just couldn't find the time!"

Umi felt like she got a lump in her throat but she tried hard to look calm. "Eh? What is it, Honoka?"

"Actually, we're starting to live together!"

The bomb dropped. Umi could feel her eyes were getting wet. It was good that they're in the darker side of the backyard. As long as she kept her voice clear, her childhood friends wouldn't realize even if she had started crying. But the problem was, she was sure her voice would sound tremble right now.

When Umi was confused at what to do, a loud sound from her pocket surprised the three of them. Though that was Umi's phone, she didn't remember when she unmuted it and set the volume to the max. "Ah, I'm sorry. It's my phone," Umi said reflexly. She was surprised when her voice sounded more normal than she thought. It seemed like the little surprise made her mind and voice a little bit clearer. She then cleared her throat - pretending her trembling voice was because of the phone - before she smiled and said, "Well, congrats! So, the two of you are dating now?"

Kotori and Honoka laughed before the latter said, "That's not the case." Though Umi 'archer' eyes could see a hint of blush on her crush's cheeks.

Honoka wanted to explain things further but Umi's phone rang again. Umi threw an apologetic look to Honoka and Kotori but both of them wave their hands slightly and hinted the bluenette to check her phone. "I'm sorry," muttered Umi before quickly slid her phone open and dragged down the notification bar.

_Elichika: Umi, I'm lonely._

That was the message that surprised her earlier.

_Elichika: Excuse me, Sonoda-san~ Your expression is quite weird you know._

_Elichika: This onee-san here is starting to feel scared._

And these were the new messages. Umi held the urge to turned to Eli - who she knew is sitting alone in the corner after Kanan and Mari left - and threw the blonde a death glare as she replied the blonde. ' _It would be weird,'_  Umi thought, _'if the others knew we text each other even though we are just 10 meters apart.'_

_S. Umi: Good effort to prank me Elichika._

_S. Umi: But my expression is totally fine, thank you._

_Elichika: Eeehh~ Even from here I can tell that your eyes are wet and your smile is crooked._

_S. Umi: They're not._

_S. Umi: Wait, how the hell you know I was smiling a moment ago?_

_Elichika: Because I'm clever and cute?_

_S. Umi: Shut up you stupid blonde._

_S. Umi: But really? Is my smile really that weird?_

Umi waited for a moment but Eli didn't reply at all, so she closed the chatting app. She was about to ask for further explanation from Honoka, but both of Honoka and Kotori were busy with their phones. Umi could see Honoka was chatting with Nico's mom, who was her and Nico's manager, and Kotori was chatting with her friends about an assignment. As they were both seemed important conversations, Umi didn't want to bother them and waited for Eli's stupid messages instead. But Eli still didn't reply after five minutes, so she took a glance to the blonde over her shoulder, afraid that something might happen. But nope, Eli was okay and still looking at her phone.

_S. Umi: Eli?_

Still no response.

_S. Umi: Eli? Are you mad?_

_Elichika: You told me to shut up just minutes ago._

_Elichika: Now you forced me to talk._

_Elichika: I don't understand you, Sonoda-san._

"Geez!" Umi pouted and shoved her phone back. "What?" she asked Honoka and Kotori who smiled gently at her. It seemed like they also finished with their business.

"Ah, no," Kotori shook her head. "I just think Umi's expression was a little weird a moment ago but your expression suddenly back to your normal after you checked your phone. Are you waiting for those messages, by the chance?"

Umi had to admit, Eli's (stupid) messages helped her relax a bit. But of course, she wouldn't say that. So she tried to joke instead, "I'm not waiting. And, normal? Don't you see I'm annoyed here, Kotori? Or are you hinting that this annoyed face is my usual expression? I'm hurt," with an exaggerated pout, Umi placed her hands over her heart. Umi didn't know whether it was a good joke or not, but at least Honoka and Kotori laughed. Seeing her friends laughing, Umi secretly took the chance to breathe in and out slowly. She felt herself a lot calmer now.

"Continuing our topic before, Umi-chan, no, we are not dating. It's just Honoka-chan and Nico-chan's agency office moved to near my university."

"At first, it was just Nico and her family who decided to move to a new apartment near the office. But because my house is also too far from the new office so I decided to move to the same apartment as them."

"I'm sure your dad cried a lot back then."

"You bet," Honoka laughed sheepishly.

"After I heard that," Kotori continued, "I decided to live with Honoka. Even though my house isn't too far to my university, living near it is preferable after all. Mum let me because there's Honoka who lives with me. And that's the story."

"But that's not the only thing we want to tell you, Umi-chan," Honoka looked at Kotori for a moment before she continued. "Actually we want to ask you to live with us."

It took more than a moment for Umi to proceed Honoka's words. "Eh?"

"We know you've just moved to this apartment and we know that our apartment is quite far from your university. But, yeah, we just think that it'll be better if the three of us live together."

Umi still couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had the chance to live together with her beloved childhood friends. Moreover, that meant she could live with her crush! Although her love was unrequited for now, she would get her chance as long they were living together. Even if that meant she would live with her rival, that was also okay. After all, this 'rival' thingy was also one-sided, only Umi considered that girl as a 'rival'. And more than that, Umi knew her rival currently not in love with anyone. This was actually a very big chance for her. She had to say 'yes' immediately!

But somehow, she just couldn't say 'yes'. She didn't know. Maybe she was afraid at the chance that her rival would fall with her crush. Maybe she was afraid things would get awkward if Honoka or Kotori knew her feeling. Maybe she was afraid that she would be troubled with the distance between Honoka's apartment and her university.

_'Or maybe I just can't leave that sly fox.'_

Umi snickered at her last thought as she couldn't believe that was hers at all. But indeed, that was hers without any doubt. After all, she came to treasure Eli as much as she treasured Honoka and Kotori the past 2 years. As in what way she treasured the blonde, she didn't know. For now, she didn't want to know.

Umi grabbed her phone from her pocket and - ignoring Honoka and Kotori confused look - she texted a certain blonde.

_S. Umi: You've just ruined my chance to live with my crush._

_S. Umi: You know what?_

_S. Umi: I hate you._

Umi smiled contently as she sent those messages. But after she saw Eli's previous messages, she decided to add two more messages.

_S. Umi: But you know?_

_S. Umi: More than anything, I hate the way you understand me so much._

Without waiting for Eli's answer, Umi shoved her phone into her pocket. She made a mental note to treat Eli a chocolate cake this weekend before she told Honoka and Kotori, "I'm sorry, Honoka, Kotori. I can't."

* * *

Eli snickered a little as she read Umi's reply on her phone. She didn't understand what the bluenette meant with 'ruined her chance', but more importantly, Eli was glad when she saw the bluenette enjoyed herself talking with her childhood friends.

"Must be tough for Sonoda-san, eh?"

Eli was a little bit surprised when Dia suddenly appeared beside her, but she immediately masked her expression. "What do you mean with that?"

Dia looked troubled. "Ah, I see. I'm sorry, Ayase-san. I don't know it's supposed to be a secret," she took a glance at Umi, Honoka, and Kotori.

Eli felt that Dia didn't mean anything bad with that so she softened her voice. "Just Eli is fine, Kurosawa-san."

"Then just Dia for me, Eli-san," Dia let out a smile before giving Eli a coke. They let the comfortable silence blanketed them as they sip their drinks.

After some moment, Eli turned her head a bit toward Dia to have a good look of the eldest Kurosawa. "Perceptive, aren't you?" Eli said, finally breaking the silence. Quite ambiguous, but Eli was sure Dia would understand.

"Well, I have to," she shrugged her shoulders. "Being an heir of family business make you have some rather troublesome abilities. Like how good Sonoda-san and Mari-san are at hiding things or how good Maki-san is at forcing her will to people."

"Or how good you are at reading people," Eli said.

Dia let a gentle smile out before she whispered, more to herself than to Eli, "Sometimes I wish I was not."

* * *

Every party must end, without any exception. So all the girls who are not living in Soldier House or not planning to sleep over were preparing to go home. Riko, Ruby, Hanamaru, Umi, and Eli insisted to tidy up the backyard by themselves so the other girls wouldn't go home too late. The first three girls were sleeping in Yoshiko's room tonight.

"The rooms here are so big. I wonder how Yohane-chan can live alone here, nya," Rin said while waiting for Hanayo finished packing up.

"Hmph! Living alone isn't that much of hurdle for this great Yohane-sama!"

You let out a giggle before she explained, "Actually we - mostly Riko-chan, Ruby-chan, or Hanamaru-chan - are taking turns to sleep over, so I guess she won't be that lonely. And if she feels lonely when we're not here, she will always come to play with the sisters at room 102, or eating ice cream with the punk onee-san at room 203, or robbing the owner's cake at room 101. That's how she survives, I think."

"Ah, I see, nya."

"That's not true! I stream regularly at Nico Nico Nii Douga so living with others will only bother me streaming!" Yoshiko strongly denied it but her red cheeks were giving it all. "I'm fine with living alone by myself!"

"Then why Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan, and Riko-chan often sleep here?" asked Chika.

"It's just because they insist to come! I never asked them!" she exclaimed. "Lily even put her clothes here, but I never asked her at all," she added that in her desperate attempt to protect her lone wolf persona in front of μ's members.

Riko who was busy washing the grill reddened quickly because Yoshiko revealed thing that should have become a private matter between them. Her friends' grins weren't helping at all so she barked back at Yoshiko, "That's because you always giving me those damned puppy eyes everytime I want to go home!"

"I ain't! Actually, you can go home all you want, Lily!"

Everyone there felt Yoshiko was going too far and held their breath while waiting how Riko would respond. Eli and Umi could totally see Riko stomped Yoshiko without any care in the world.

"First you reveal thing that supposed to be our secret and now," Riko sighed and stood up, "You tell me to go. Fine. I'll take all my things and never come back here again. That's okay with you?" Without waiting for an answer she walked to Yoshiko's room.

The girls thought Yoshiko would start yelling again but she wasn't. Eli and Umi were surprised when they saw Yoshiko bitten her lips and the tears started to accumulate in the corner of her eyes. "Lily..." She begged.

Riko stopped for a moment and turned to everyone. "See?" she said. But after that she started walking again, ignoring Yoshiko who followed her.

"Are they okay?" asked Hanayo concerned to You.

"Ahaha. Don't worry, that's how Riko-chan handles Yoshiko-chan. All of us except Yoshiko-chan know she isn't being serious at all."

"You don't need to feel awkward at all, zura," said Hanamaru to the rest of μ's members."

"Believe me. I've seen worse, especially when she forced me to write lyrics for our song!" yelled Chika as she shouldered her bag.

"Well, that's your own fault actually, Chikacchi."

They all laughed and were about to continue talking when Eli, as the oldest girl there, interrupted them. "Okay, girls. That's enough for tonight. You better go home right now or you'll arrive at home very late."

"Yeees~" all of the going-home squad answered.

As they were about to bid goodbye to each other, Riko came out from Yoshiko's room while bringing bags of cookies. "I made this morning. I hope you like it," she said while giving each of the going-home squad a bag. Chika tried to bring two with them, but Riko's glare was enough to stop her.

"I really thought that she would pack her things and leave," whispered Eli to You.

"Well, I told you."

But still, Yoshiko followed Riko wherever the redhead went that night, like a dog who was afraid of being left by her owner.

* * *

**Omake: Ruby vs Hanayo**

"HANAYO-SAN! LET'S GANBARUBY TOGETHER!"

"DAREKA TASUKETTE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a clear idea of the ships, but I can't tell you which ships I board for now, except for the ships that are already clear like YohaRiko and NicoMaki. If I told you now, that would hinder the plot for sure and the story would lose its surprise element.
> 
> So... NozoEli, EliUmi, UmiKoto, UmiHono, board whatever ship(s) you want! (I personally want to board DiaEli ship) But make sure you're prepared to sink with it. That's what it means to be a sailor, folks!
> 
> That being said, for now, I hope you can enjoy the story without minding the ships too much.
> 
> That's all from Yuuki!
> 
> P.S for AO3 only reader: The reason I could update the story so fast the past 4 days was that I just copied it from my fanfiction (dot) net account (which has the same pen name with this one). As it reaches the same chapter as my ffn account already, please don't expect quick update anymore. 
> 
> P.S.: The next update will be in the first week of December. I'm really sorry, but as I said before (in my ffn account), I'm really busy right now.


	5. Broken Glass Should Left Broken. Throw It and Buy a New One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important: I'm not dead lol, just a little too busy. The update will be no later than the end of this month :D

"Nozomi! It's been so long!"

"Actually I prefer 'Nozomi, I miss you!', but that'll do, I think."

Umi thought it'd be her usual Sunday, but it seemed like she was wrong when she saw Nozomi casually entered their apartment with a big grin. A lot of questions came to her head—including how a certain blonde would react if she knew Nozomi came—but she decided to push them aside as she enveloped the older girl in a big hug. "Well,  _we_ do miss you so much," she added.

"It's good to be  _back_ ," replied Nozomi as she hugged Umi back.

* * *

**Broken Glass Should Left Broken. Throw It and Buy a New One.**

**A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live. If I did, ChikaxYou would be a real thing already.**

* * *

"Why didn't you give me a call? I could pick you up if I knew you came!" Umi asked as she insisted to carry one of Nozomi's bags.

Nozomi took her shoes off before she answered with a giggle, "Consider it's a surprise. Did I surprise you?"

"You bet!" exclaimed Umi. "How do you know where we moved anyway? Did Maki tell you?"

"Yeah, she did. Actually, she's the only one who knows that I'm back today, and she's also the one who picks me up. But she goes right away after we've just arrived here. She says something about pizza but I don't really understand."

"Geez, that girl," Umi sighed. "I keep her meal balanced per her mother's request, but she keeps making reasons to eat junk foods. Should I tell her that Santa won't come to kids who don't eat vegetable?"

Nozomi didn't hold her laugh at all. "You know exactly how to handle her, huh?"

"Sometimes I don't," Umi shook her head. "She's as stubborn as ever, so sometimes she won't even listen to me or Eli," Umi noticed Nozomi's eyes twitch a little at the mention of Eli, but Umi pretended not to notice it.

"Well, the main reason she lives with you is that she wants more freedom. Maybe having you nag at her every day reminds her of her mother?"

Umi knew Nozomi just teased her, but she still replied defensively, "I'm not that fussy, Nozomi."

"Really? I know Honoka will say otherwise," Nozomi grin mischievously at her junior who pouted at her. "Ah, by the way, I bring some souvenirs."

"Wow, thanks, Nozomi!" Umi thank Nozomi excitedly as she received some novel in German. "How do you know I'm learning German right now?"

"Eh? I don't. I just thought maybe you'd need it someday, as you major in Literature. But I'm glad you can read it immediately."

"You're the best!" Umi gave Nozomi a quick hug before moving to other souvenirs. "And this music sheets?"

"For Maki, of course. She asked me for it though."

"And this bulk of chocolate must be for Eli..."

Nozomi laughed nervously as Umi mention Eli. "Umi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Elicchi will be, umm..." Nozomi seems troubled to choose the right words, but Umi waited patiently. "I don't know. Maybe annoyed if she sees me here?"

"Nozomi..."

"To be honest, I'm a little reluctant to come here. But I think a year is enough time, and I miss her so much..."

"She misses you too, Nozomi. She misses you so much. You have to see how down she was when you ignored her for months."

"I—"

Umi waited for Nozomi to continue but the older girl didn't say anything more. Umi resisted the urge to talk more about that matter. It was not her place to say anything. It should be Eli or anything would just be for naught.

"By the way, where's she?" asked Nozomi after minutes of silence.

"She's still at conve—"

Just when Umi was about to answer, they heard the front door opened.

"Umi~ I'm home~ Do we have a gue—Ah."

"Uh, hey, Elicchi," greeted Nozomi.

Nozomi was a little surprised when she saw Eli—who carried some plastic bags—but she almost sounded like her usual self.  _Almost_ , because Umi could hear doubts in her voice. But that's not the main problem right now. Her—and maybe Nozomi's—main concern right now is the  _certain Russian_  in front of them. She froze just like that as if someone stopped the surrounding time.

After a moment that felt like forever to Umi and Nozomi, Eli finally realized that she still yet to greet Nozomi back and the two girls staring at her. "Ehm," she cleared her throat. She felt so stupid for doing it, but she somehow had to do it because the awkwardness was choking her. "It's been so long, Nozomi," she said without even looking at Nozomi's eyes.

Nozomi who kept her composure until now couldn't hide her sadness and disappointment. She took Eli's refusal to look at her eyes as an anger and rejection. She had hoped—despite everything that had happened between them—that at least Eli would have hugged her like Umi. After all, they had just met for the first time after a year.

She had hoped that time would solve everything, but she was too naive.

Nozomi decided to smile anyway. ' _It's my fault after all_ ,' she thought. "Ah, it has, indeed. Good to see you again, Elicchi."

Umi raised her eyebrows at the totally awkward greeting from the two people who supposed to be  _best friends_ , but she just kept silent. Maybe even two years couldn't erase the lingering awkwardness between the two of them. Well, considering Nozomi  _rejected_ her most precious friend and Eli  _was rejected by_ her most precious friend, Umi couldn't really blame the two of them. Nozomi surely was still regretting how much she hurt Eli and Eli maybe still had feelings for Nozomi.

' _I somehow didn't like the last idea very much.'_

And just like that, minutes passed but the three of them still didn't move nor talk at all. Two people didn't know how to break the awkwardness and the third person felt it wasn't her place to meddle.

"Um, it seems like I'm disturbing your weekend. Maybe I should leave now," said Nozomi after she felt that she couldn't take it anymore. Eli still refused to look at her. Also, she's a guest. If her visit made Eli—the host—uncomfortable, her choice was only to leave. "I'll be in Tokyo for two weeks, so come visit me if you two have time."

At Nozomi's words, Umi unconsciously looked at Nozomi's luggage. It's certainly not much, but it isn't what normal guest would bring if they didn't intend to stay. But before she could say anything, Eli cut her off.

"And where do you intend to stay?" Eli asked. She was surprised that she sounded so calm, despite feeling so hurt.

"I, umm… I can ask Honoka or Kotori —"

But Eli didn't let the ex-vice-president to finish her sentence. "Let me be frank, Nozomi. I admit that I'm surprised and I don't know what to say, but that's all. After all, it's been a year since we talked like normal, and we barely talked since then. You didn't even bother to text me at all," she said, still with the same composure as before. "But if you take that as, I don't know, maybe  _something_  entirely different, then you're completely wrong."

"I don't, I mean—"

"To leave after showing so sudden with that much luggage, do you think I'm that heartless to just let you go? Aren't we friend, Nozomi?"

Even though they talked about where Nozomi stayed, Nozomi knew that wasn't the problem. Eli wasn't a person who fussed about silly things like luggage or place to stay. The real problem was the implication of Nozomi's decision to leave earlier. Real friends didn't run away from each other when they have problems. And if Nozomi decided to run and leave just like that, it meant only one thing.

And Eli decided to voiced it out. "Is the distance between us really became that far?"

Both of them knew exactly what's the answer.

_It is._

"Okay, that's enough, you two," feeling that was enough, Umi decided to talk. Well, if she just left the two of them just like that, she was sure their relationship would end for sure this time. "You've just arrived and must be very tired, Nozomi. You can put your luggage in my room," she said before pointing to her bedroom. "And don't even think to leave," she added when she saw Nozomi's troubled expression. "Don't even think me as your friend if you leave," she teased the older girl before urging the latter to enter her bedroom.

Nozomi gave her a weak smile before she took her bags and dragged her suitcase to Umi's room. She was a little hesitant when she saw Eli still froze, but Umi's smile reassured her to keep walking.

After ensuring Nozomi closed her bedroom door, Umi walked to Eli and touch the blonde's arms softly, releasing her grip of from the convenience store's plastic bags. "Are you okay?" she asked, almost whispered.

"I don't know," Eli shook her head slowly.

Umi could only smile weakly before pulled Eli to a hug. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay."

"You sure?" asked Eli before hugging her junior back, as if she was in the desperate need of something to cling on.

"I'll make it sure."

They stay in that position for some time. Umi could feel that Eli's arm trembled, and she could also hear faint sobs from her room. It broke her heart that the two reliable seniors that always pushed µ's from behind could become like this.

When finally Eli stop trembling, someone suddenly slammed the front door open.

"ANYONE WANT PIZZA!?"

The (sometimes KY) barbaric tomato princess shout as loud as she could before she kicked the door closed.

"You'll break the door if you keep slamming it open and kicking it closes, you know?" Umi sighed as she turned her head to Maki and warned the junior without changing her position. Eli didn't let her, to be more exact.

Maki was surprised when she saw her roommates were hugging each other but was more surprised when she saw Eli's silent cry. She wanted to ask what happened, but Umi's gaze told her not to. She was curious but even someone like her knew that the most important thing right now was to cheer Eli up. So she did the best she could, "Um, Eli… Want pizza?"

Umi could feel Eli chuckled a little in her hug, and she couldn't help but smiling. "That's all you can do, Maki?"

"Well, I mean, the pizza is getting colder."

"Then go to my room. Our guest must be hungry."

"Guest? Ah, Nozomi! Well, she's the reason I bought this pizza anyway," Maki said before she walked to Umi's room and slammed the door open. "Nozomi! Here's the pi— Whoa, what's happened?"

"Ah, nothing," Nozomi gave Maki the best smile she could make as she wiped her tears.

Of course that couldn't fool Maki. But even though she still puzzled by her seniors behavior, she knew that asking what happened wasn't the best thing to do right now. So instead, she decided to act as normal as she could right now. "So, uh, you want the pizza?"

Nozomi let out a heartfelt laugh as she pulled Maki into a hug. "Thanks, Maki."

"For the pizza?"

Nozomi laughed once again.

* * *

The followed days wasn't much better for Eli and Nozomi. They would exchange glance and polite smile every morning and evening, but that was all.

"You two should stop being so childish and start talking for real, you know?"

"Hearing that from you who keep fighting with Nicocchi make me realize that Elicchi and I are indeed going too far."

"Hey! What's that mean!?"

Today Nozomi dragged Maki to do some window shopping with her. Maki didn't even bother to ask why it's only the two of them. She knew that Nozomi need someone to listen to her. After all, Nozomi was much closer to her—and in the past, Eli—than the rest of µ's.

"By the way, I'm amazed that the three of you could keep this matter from us for this long," she continued, somewhat sarcastic. "Really, the way the two of them joked about you being jealous with their relationship convinced me that everything is okay."

"Elicchi is called 'Queen of the Drama Club' for a reason, you know?" Nozomi shrugged her shoulders while looking for some clothes.

Maki could tell that Nozomi dodge her point so she decided to come clear. "Why didn't you tell me Nozomi?" asked Maki after some moment of silence. "Do you not trust me?"

Nozomi exhaled before she turned to Maki. "That's not the problem, Maki-chan." Then she walked past Maki to another shop. "I don't know about Elicchi, but I couldn't and I didn't want to make it bigger than it was."

"I don't see the difference, to be honest."

"Oh, there's a big difference, Maki-chan. By telling the rest of you, I would make it difficult for Elicchi. And for sure it'd make the rest of the group felt awkward."

"Now you make me remember about Honoka and Kotori's problem."

"Not quite the same, but it's similar," Nozomi nodded. "And you know? I couldn't risk to lost the rest of you, not after I lost Elicchi."

"No, Nozomi," Maki gripped Nozomi's hand and forced the older girl to look at her. "You didn't lose anyone. I'm sure your friendship with Eli isn't that weak."

Nozomi gave Maki a thankful smile before saying, "Thanks, Maki-chan."

"So, what's exactly happened?" Maki asked after they continued walking. "I get the gist of it from Umi, but she told me to ask either you or Eli for the full explanation."

"There's not much to tell, Maki-chan," Nozomi said. Maki could hear her voice trembled. "Elicchi confessed to me last year and I rejected her. Not only that, I ignored her for months because I was afraid of hurting her more without realizing that it hurt both of us. I was afraid of losing her but in fact, it was my action who put the distance between us."

"Why did you reject her anyway? You got along just fine, and I always thought that you dated her secretly under our noses."

"Can we stop to that cafe for a moment? I'm starting to feel tired." Completely ignoring Maki's question and without even waiting for Maki, Nozomi walked to the cafe she had just pointed.

"Nozomi!" Maki frowned at the blatant excuse, but she followed Nozomi anyway. "So, why?" asked Maki again after they got their seats and order.

"What was your question again?"

"Dammit, Nozomi. You better stop dodging the question."

Nozomi sipped her latte before she threw her usual mischievous grin to Maki. "Dating Nicocchi make you talk like her, don't you?"

"Wha—" Maki could feel her face heating up quickly. "It's not about me, Nozomi! We're talking about you!"

"I know, I know," Nozomi sipped her latte again before she gazed at the road through the window. It seemed like she need some preparation before she could tell her story to Maki. "You know, Maki-chan? As I told you and Elicchi years ago, I admired Elicchi for a very long time. Not only that, I also loved her so much. She was my most precious friend," she stopped for a moment but soon corrected her words. "No, she's still my precious friend."

"So Eli was friend-zoned by you? My God, what a cliché."

Nozomi laughed at Maki's sharp retort. "Maybe it is." But after that she continued, "Or maybe it's not as simple as that. Thinking about it, I did have feeling for her back then."

"I know it. Then—"

"But," Nozomi cut Maki off. "I was sure that my romance feeling wasn't as big as hers. I wasn't even sure it's a romance feeling."

"But you did have feeling for her. Why didn't you just try it out?"

"Because it wasn't as simple as that, Maki-chan. I loved Elicchi as much as I loved my father and my mother." Nozomi smiled when Maki murmured ' _Now it's sister-zone_ _d_ _,_ ' but she continued. "If I accepted her at that time, sure, we'd happy at first. But what if after some time, I had realized that my feeling wasn't  _love_? Everything wouldn't be the same, Maki-chan. I would lose her."

Nozomi paused for a moment for enjoying her cake. Maki didn't urge her to continue, because she knew how hard it was for Nozomi.

Hearing Nozomi's story made Maki very glad that things worked between her and Nico, despite their constant bickering and Nico's busy schedule. At least they reciprocated each other feelings.

"And then," Nozomi's voice made Maki pulled her attention back from Nico that showed in an advertisement. "My first mistake was underestimating Elicchi's strength too much. I thought ignoring her would be better for her. I thought it was me sacrificed myself for Elicchi. But now that I think about it, it was just me running from the problem. And that," Nozomi sipped her latte before she continued. "And that led me to the second mistake. I tried to let time to solve everything without doing anything. I forgot that time isn't always kind to us. Sometimes it can be so cruel. I only realized it when I met Elicchi few days ago. Time made an almost uncross-able distance between us."

"I think you're not too late, Nozomi. Looking at how much the both of you still caring for each other, I'm sure things will be better."

"I hope so, Maki-chan," Nozomi replied before letting the silence to take over again.

* * *

Since it's getting late, Nozomi and Maki decided to back to the Soldier House. Nozomi felt a lot better because all this time she didn't have anyone to share her burden. Even though sometimes Maki could be too blunt, she was a great listener.

"So, in the end, did you know what was your feeling for Eli actually?"

"To be honest, I forgot the answer to that question long time ago, Maki-chan," Nozomi replied. "A year is quite a long, and after some time, it became not too important compared to our broken relationship."

"Really? Even if she still has feeling for you?"

Nozomi thought for a moment before she answered, "That, is one of few questions I can't answer. At least not now when all I could think is how I can mend our relationship."

"Yeah, your answer will be too biased," agreed Maki. "Do you regret it? All that happened between the two of you?"

"I don't," replied Nozomi firmly. "You know, Maki-chan? Relationship comes in many ways. There's one like yours and Nicocchi's, which comes from constantly clashing with each other. There's one like Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan's, which comes because they know each other for a very long time. And there's also one like mine and Elicchi's—"

"Which comes from working your bones at the student council."

"Hey!" Nozomi laughed as she pinched Maki's cheek. "But they also end in many ways," she continued. "Mine and Elicchi's unfortunately ended in a way that hurt both of us. It's unfortunate, but that's life. I can't keep regretting one thing after another, because it means I'll deny good things that happened after that."

"That answer is so like you," Maki grunted as she rubbed her reddened cheek. She was glad though, Nozomi didn't resort to her  _washi-washi_  power.

Nozomi shrugged her shoulder as she continued, "And now it's been a year. It'll be too late if I postponed it any longer, so I think this is the time to start it over and fresh. I won't repeat the same mistakes that I did."

"And how do you ' _start over and fresh_ ' when the two of you aren't even talking to each other?"

Nozomi couldn't resist the urge to sigh as she said, "That, is one of few questions I can't answer."

Maki shook her head in disbelief before saying, "Somehow I miss the all-know-Nozomi."

Nozomi could only let a wry smile before she pushed the Soldier House's gate open.

* * *

"Maki, do you think it'll works?"

"Geez, Umi. You worry too much, you know?"

It had been a week since Nozomi came visit but nothing good happened between her and Eli. Tonight, Maki decided that it was enough for Nozomi and Eli's bad imitation of Tom and Jerry. So, she dragged Umi to Yoshiko's room and left Nozomi and Eli alone before they realized. She knew her seniors weren't that dumb to understand that  _Maki wanted them to make up_.

Ah, by the way, she locked the room. Just in case one or even both of them were such a chicken.

Actually that was what make Umi worried.

"Nee, what's happened? Nee~ Nee~ Tell me~"

"Shut up, Yoshiko. Or I'll tell Riko that all you ate for today's lunch was cake."

Yoshiko closed her mouth quickly with her hands and furiously nodding her head. She hated it when Riko nagged her about balanced meal.

Umi stare at Maki amused before saying, "Do people tell you that the way you talk resembling Nico too much recently?"

Maki rolled her eyes, "Not that again."

* * *

"What the heck are they doing," Eli swore while trying to open the front door. She realized that Umi and Maki were gone a moment ago while Nozomi was still bathing. That only meant one thing. They forced her to talk with Nozomi.

She frowned at her phone as she furiously typed messages to Umi.

_Elichika: Explain this._

_S. Umi: Maki said nothing will happen if we just wait for the two of you to talk._

_S. Umi: She said that you need a little push._

_Elichika: But I'm not ready!_

_Elichika: I don't like this, Umi. Open the door!_

_S. Umi: … Fine._

It took only a minute for Umi to arrive and open the door. The blue-haired girl could see the anger in her blonde friend's expression. But before Eli could say anything, Umi cupped her—Eli's face with her hands. "Listen, Eli. I certainly didn't agree with Maki's way of doing things, but she's right. Both of you need a push."

"But—"

"No, no. Listen to me, and look at me!" she added sharply when Eli refuse to meet her gaze. "You have spent a week for nothing and Nozomi only has a week left before she leaves again. If you could spend a week for nothing just like that, then what makes you so sure that another week will change anything?"

"That's..."

"Nothing, right?" Umi said, finally lowered her hands. "Based on what Maki told me, Nozomi is also eager to talk to you. So, please Eli." Umi sounded almost like as she was pleading.

"But what if everything would end for sure this time!?" Eli finally voiced her biggest reason for not talking to Nozomi. She was afraid it'd be the end.

"I'm 100% sure that won't happen. Don't worry, I promised you everything would be alright, didn't I?"

It took Eli a minute before she finally nodded.

Umi ruffled Eli's hair as her last effort of encouragement. "Then, Maki and I will be waiting at Yoshiko's room. Take your time. The two of you have a year gap to fill," she said as she walked to Yoshiko's room. But soon Eli stopped her by gripping her wrist.

"Thank Maki for me. Locking the door was actually a great idea," Eli said, as the answer to Umi's asking gaze.

Umi laughed before she said, "I will."

* * *

"Where are Maki and Umi, Elicchi?" asked Nozomi to Eli after she changed her clothes. She put her luggage in Umi's room, but she slept in Maki's room. So she could easily tell that both of her juniors wasn't home.

"Ah, they are in Yoshiko's room. They said they have some business there," Eli said. Not a lie, but not the truth either. But well, that's not important right now.

"Ah, I see," Nozomi said. But when she realized it was just she and Eli there, she panicked and immediately said, "Then I'll be in Maki's room if you need me, Elicchi. Good night."

"Wait!" At Eli's word, Nozomi stopped in her track. "We need to talk, Nozomi," Eli said, trying her best to not sounded pathetic. Nozomi nodded, but she kept standing still. Eli waited for her to sit, but it seemed like Nozomi didn't even want to look at her, let alone sitting. So Eli decided to just talk anyway. "Look, I know things happened between us, but first of all, I want to say sorry. I kno—Ugh!"

Eli was looking at the floor while she talked, so she didn't see Nozomi turned to her quickly as soon as she said 'sorry'. She also didn't see Nozomi jumped and lunged at her full force before hugging her tightly, hence the surprised voice.

"Huh?"

"I—I'm—I'M SORRY, ELICCHI!" Nozomi finally broke down. She let it all out, all the sadness she kept alone over the year, the anxiety of losing her best friend, and finally a big relief that maybe, maybe they could start over.

"N—Nozomi?"

"I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU ALL THIS TIME!" She cried her heart out while apologizing to Eli. "I'M SORRY FOR REJECTING YOU, ELICCHI!" she shouted while keep crying.

"Hey, you're not supposed to shout it out!" she was embarrassed, but Eli couldn't hold her laughter. She felt so strange for laughing at the time like this, but the tears in her checks made she realized. She was glad.

"I'M SORRY FOR IGNORING YOU!" Nozomi continued while still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Geez, why are you keep shouting, Nozomi? This isn't like you at all," Eli hugged Nozomi back as tight as she could. She was crying, but she felt so relieved. Their relationship was not over, after all. They could start it over.

Nozomi shook her head in Eli's shoulder. "But, but I thought I lost you already!"

"No, you're definitely not. And actually, it's me who should be apologizing. Sorry for making it so awkward and difficult for you, Nozomi."

"No, no! Don't say it like that! It hurts us so much because of my stupidity. Forgive me, Elicchi, forgive me..."

"That's enough, Nozomi," Eli said while grabbing Nozomi's shoulder and forced their gaze to meet. "It hurts both of us. It's hard for both of us. But if we insist it's only one party's fault, we can't move on. How about saying we're both at fault—"

"And saying that we've forgiven each other?"

Eli gave Nozomi her best smile before pulling the latter into a hug again. "I'm so glad you still understand me, Nozomi."

"I do too, Elichi."

* * *

"It seems like they're still talking to each other," Umi told Maki, after reading Eli's message.

"Well, they do have a lot of things to be talked. Not to mention Eli has to explain how  _that thing_ happened in the first place."

"Hey, Maki," Umi asked after a moment of silence. "Do you think they will," she lowered her voice while taking a glance at Yoshiko who was busy with her console before continued, "date each other after this matter settled?"

"From what Nozomi told me, I don't think so. I don't know about Eli though. You should know her better."

"Well, I can say that her gaze to Nozomi is somewhat changed. But..."

"What's this, Umi? Are you jealous?"

"What? Of course, not!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Forget it."

Maki shrugged her shoulders before turned to Yoshiko. The junior wore headset that was set to the max volume—Umi and Maki could even hear the game's BGM from where they seated. "Seems like we have to spend the night here," Maki told Umi.

"Well, they do need time alone," Umi nodded as she saw Maki poked Yoshiko's shoulder.

"What?" Yoshiko asked after she released her headset.

"Fallen Angel Yohane!" Maki suddenly talked in a commanding tone. "I, Princess Nishikino, order you to prepare the guest room for us!"

"Aye, Princess! I live to serve!" without protesting or even asking, Yoshiko fleed to the guest room and tidying things up.

"What's that?" Umi looked at Maki confusedly.

Maki gave her a smirk before she replied, "Number 5 in Riko's manual on how to handle Yoshiko.  _Play along with her_."

Umi could only facepalm and shook her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Somehow I can make it before the year ends. I wrote the second half part while crying over Aqours lol.
> 
> I hope it doesn't turn too weird XD I admit Nozomi somewhat turns Kussun-ish/Mari-ish toward the end, but that's only because I barely saw Nozomi cried.
> 
> Many thanks to you who still waiting for my series! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but just don't hope too much lol.
> 
> Preview for next chap:
> 
> "Oh, so Umi-chan is jealous?" chirped Kotori happily. "Do you finally realized that you like Eli-chan?"
> 
> "Wha— I'm certainly not jealous of Nozomi!"
> 
> Honoka laughed and brushed Umi's protest aside. "Oh come on, Umi-chan. Even I can tell that you're jealous because Nozomi-chan takes all Eli-chan's time!"
> 
> "I'm not!" Umi persisted. 'I mean, how the heck I can feel jealous with that sly fox if the one I like is here!?'


	6. I Can't Like Her.

**I Can't Like Her.**

**A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live. If I did, ChikaxYou would be a real thing already.**

* * *

Ayase Eli wasn't a morning person. After living together for more than two years, Umi knew that very well. It took extra works to wake the blonde, so Umi only woke her up when it was really necessary. There was this one time when Umi and Eli wanted to go to the vacation and they took the first flight in the morning. Umi spent the entire morning trying (begging) to wake Eli to no avail. She only woke when Umi almost broke into tears. They nearly missed the flight and Umi ignored Eli completely during the first day of their vacation.

That's why she was so surprised when she saw Eli preparing breakfast when she had just woke up.

"Who are you?" asked Umi in exchange for good morning. "What did you do to  _my_ Eli?"

"Morning, Umi. I am Eli. I did nothing to  _your_ Eli because well, I'm  _your_ Eli."

"Fine," Umi shrugged her shoulders before she tasted a bit of Eli's cook. "Terrible. But give me some."

Eli rolled her eyes before she chopped Umi's head lightly. "Actually this is for Nozomi and I. You can make it by yourself."

"Nozomi?"

"I'm here, Umi-chan," said a voice from the dining table. Umi quickly turned and found Nozomi with her trademark grin on her face. She realized that Nozomi somehow gave her and Eli an amused look. "And don't worry, I'm sure Elicchi make it enough for  _you_  and Maki-chan," she continued with a grin.

A light blush showed on Umi's cheek as she remembered her early banter with Eli, but she ignored it. "Good morning, Nozomi. I am sorry for not realizing you earlier. I thought my eyes played a trick on me when I saw Ayase-san was already up this early."

"Hey!"

Nozomi let out a soft laugh. "Ah, don't worry Umi-chan. Actually, I thought the same thing."

"Well," said Eli irritated, "Instead of admiring how cute I am in the morning, why don't you help me with these plates?"

Umi gave Eli a disgusted look but before she could say anything, Maki's voice cut her off. "Ew, gross," said the redhead as she entered the kitchen with a big yawn.

"Okay, Maki, no food for you," said Eli as she and Nozomi put plates on the table.

"Fine with me. I can just order some."

"Maki, remember what I told you about balanced meals?"

Giving up, Maki let out a big sigh. "Okay, okay."

"One okay is enough."

"Okaaaaay."

"Don't drag your answer, Maki."

That certainly was amusing for Nozomi as she didn't hold back her laughter. "So, Umi-chan is the mommy, Elicchi is the daddy, and Maki-chan is the daughter?"

"Yeah, but I don't want Umi to be my mother. She nags a lot."

Putting the last plate with more force than she intended, Umi retorted defensively, "I do it for your sake, you know."

"Yeah, that's what every annoying mom says, Umi. Accept it, you're the annoying mom while I am the funny dad."

"I don't care," Umi pouted a little before she sat on the chair beside Eli.

* * *

After breakfast, Nozomi had to make a call and Maki need to get ready for the campus, so Umi took the chance to talk to Eli. "Doing fine?"

Eli didn't have to look away from the mirror to know it's Umi who stood at her door. She applied a bit of makeup before she answered. "You asked me like ten times already yesterday. That makes eleven."

"Just want to make sure," said Umi before she threw herself to Eli's bed. "You're still a little bit stiff in front of Nozomi."

"I am. But I am trying.  _We're_ trying. It's just the matter of time."

"Right," Umi said. "By the way, where are you going this early? The last time you wake up this early, let's see... Never."

Eli turned to Umi, a pout on her face. "That's rude," she said, before stopping for a moment. trying to remember the last time she woke up early. But she gave up, and the pout turned into an embarrassing smile. "But you're right," she added, making a triumph smile showed on Umi face. She turned to the mirror again before answering Umi. "I'm having a date with Nozomi today. But she wants to see our campus before that. Better going now before it's too crowded."

Umi's smile faded a little, but because Eli was too focused on her reflection in the mirror, it went past her. "So," Umi was a bit surprised when she heard her voice didn't sound like hers so she paused a bit. "You're fine with waking up early for Nozomi but not for, umm,  _me_?"

"What?" Eli turned quickly, almost too quick. "What?" she asked again.

"No, no," Umi quickly corrected herself when she realized she almost sounded like a jealous wife. "I mean, you're never wake up this early when I ask you, even if I'm begging."

Eli frowned as she repeated, "What?"

"No, actually forget it."

"Oh, wait. I think I understand," Eli said, cheeky grin arose on her face. "Are you, by any chance... Jealous?"

"NO!" the retort was convincing, but there was a light blush on Umi's face. No, not the one that showed when she was embarrassed, but the one when she was... Angry. She didn't even know why she was angry. Also, she didn't realize she was already standing on Eli's bed until she felt that Eli was somehow shrunk.

The grin was wiped completely from Eli's face when she heard her bed cracking dangerously. "Umi! You'll break my bed!" huffed Eli as she forced Umi to get out of her bed. "I don't know why you make this a big deal anyway," she continued after she made sure Umi sit normally. She sat on her dresser, folding her hands as she demanded an answer.

Umi tried to sound as calm as she could. "I don't. I just remember about our last vacation and it pisses me off. You only woke up when I begged you with tears. You're horrible and now that I remember it again," she struck Eli's face with a pillow, "I'm getting angry again."

"Dammit Umi," cursed Eli before she struck Umi back, only to be dodged by the latter. "You're ruining my hair and makeups!"

Eli was still a beauty without any makeup for sure, but Umi was too angry so she wouldn't say that. Well, even it was a normal situation she wasn't sure she could say that. "I'll fix your hair, gimme the comb," she said, a little bit too calm.

Umi didn't say anything else while she did Eli's hair. Eli could saw Umi's usual calm expression through the mirror, but she somehow felt awkward. "About that vacation," Eli said while glancing Umi through the mirror, "I can't even remember how many times I apologize already."

"It's okay, just forget it," Umi said, in a tone of finality. Before Eli could say anything else, Umi finished doing her hair. "There you go. You look great for a date. Now go show yourself to Nozomi, I'm sure she'll be happy."

"Ah, thanks," said Eli, not because she really felt grateful, but more like she didn't know anything else to be said.

"Anytime. Well, good luck with your date, then." And without saying anything else, Umi walked out of Eli's room.

* * *

Without any real reason, the afternoon after her last class, Umi found her feet brought her to her best friends apartment. Usually, she stayed at the campus until evening because she had to wait for Eli, but today her roommate had another  _business_  that didn't need her to be around.

The first thing she saw after knocking the door was Honoka's usual cheerful smile. "Are you looking for my autograph? Sorry, but you have to wait for my next concert."

"Yeah, lol. Very funny. Now let me in."

"I'm afraid I can't let random people come in. Especially to someone who seems like she wants to kill a person."

"Honoka-chan," Umi could hear Kotori half shouted from the inside. "That's not a good way to greet someone. Let her in, she sounds tired."

"And  _annoyed!_ " shouted Honoka as she made way for Umi.

Umi didn't visit their apartment often, but she loved being there so much. There was this strange calming feeling that the room gave. Kotori was certainly good with her hands as she could see all the little details the little bird gave to the rooms. She could also saw Honoka's marks here and there, so basically it was because her best friends were living there.

 _Or maybe because Kotori is living there_.

"Tea? Coffee? Milk?"

"Anything is fine Honoka. Just don't forget your dad's manjuu."

"You're having it too much so that sometimes," Honoka said, with her voice getting louder the farther she got from the living room. "I think maybe the only reason you want to be my friend is our manjuu."

"Oh, Umi-chan, just ignore her," adviced Kotori without stopping drawing something in her sketchbook. "You'll just get your mood worsen."

"What? My mood is okay and I won't let stupid little thing like Honoka makes it worse."

"Hey, that's rude!"

"Oh, it's not," said Kotori patiently while she put away all her drawing tools. Umi felt like Kotori saw herself as a mother while Umi was her teenage kid going through puberty. "It's pretty easy to tell you're not your usual calm self."

"I second that," added Honoka as she served the tea for the three of them and a lot of manjuu to Umi. "Maybe you're just hungry. Here, eat some manjuu. They work better for you than snickers."

She wanted to retort and insisted that she was okay, but that was before she saw worried in their face. They worried about her. And now that she was a little calm, she  _knew_ that she was indeed not in the good mood. After she breathed to calm her nerves, she sipped the tea and bit a little of a manjuu. "Well, I hate to admit but you're right, Honoka. Definitely better than snickers."

"I always am," retorted Honoka proudly as she sat beside Kotori. "So, anything you want to tell us? It's very rare for you to show at our door out of the blue."

Umi hesitated a little. Sure they wouldn't press her if she didn't want to talk about it, but if she gave them a no, that would make they more worried. But, this is not the problem she could just talk. Not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't know how to say it. Heck, she didn't even know what's bugging her. "I don't know how to say it."

"It's okay, take your time, Umi-chan," reassured Kotori, giving her undivided attention.

"But you two seem busy, I don't want to—"

"Whatever it is that we're doing right now can't be compared to you," said Honoka, with a gentle firmness that showed her quality as μ's' leader. "So if you need me-"

"Us."

"Us," Honoka corrected, as she saw Kotori nodded to her, "If you need us all week, we'll make sure we have  _an entire month_  for you."

Hearing how much she was treasured by them made Umi couldn't say anything in return, so she just nodded to show them she understood. She was so happy yet she was so full of guilt. Happy because she had two very great friends, guilty because she loved one of them and that feeling could break everything between them.

_I'm so horrible, aren't I? First I'm angry with Eli without reason, and now this... Ah, Eli, yeah... It's about Eli._

"Actually," said Umi after minutes of silence, "It's about Eli."

* * *

"Do you have someone you like right now, Elichhi?"

Eli had just back from buying ice creams for both of them, but instead of a thank you, she got a question instead. And a very strange question at that. "What? Why out of the blue?" she asked.

While taking one of the ice creams, Nozomi answered, "I just want to know."

"Hey, the chocolate one is mine!"

"I know, that's why I take it," teased Nozomi, but eventually she gave up when Eli seemed about to cry. " _Geez_ , what are you, a kid?"

"Chocolates worth my tears," Eli said cheerfully as she exchanged their ice creams. "So do you."

"Eh?"

"You worth my tears, Nozomi. And as the answer to your question before, the person I like right now is you."

Nozomi couldn't found her voice for a moment, but when she did, it was cracking. "You know it won't work between us, don't you?"

The awkward silence blanketed them for some moments but soon after that Eli burst into laughter. "Oh, come on Nozomi! It's joke! It's joke!"

Nozomi stared at Eli in disbelief before she kicked Eli as hard as she could, one kick per words. "You. Don't. Make. Jokes. Like. That."

"Ouch! It hurts! It hurts!"

"You deserved it!" Nozomi huffed as she turned away from Eli and start walking. "I thought my heart was going to stop you know!"

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry," begged Eli as she walked as fast as her hurt legs could bring her.

Nozomi took a peek over her shoulder and she saw Eli limped, trying to catch her. She made a big sigh before turned away and helped Eli to sit on the nearest bench. "Don't ever make that kind of joke again. I beg you. We don't meet for a long time, and I'll be frank that your acting can fool me easily for now."

"Sorry, Nozomi."

"As long as you understand. And I won't say sorry for kicking you. You deserved it."

There was a slight wince of pain, but Eli nodded before asking seriously, "Why did you ask about it, anyway? I won't answer you if I don't get a serious answer."

"I, I guess it's for my self-satisfaction. I want to support you, as your best friend, and I hope that can ease my feeling of guilt. That's the least I can do for you  _and_ for myself. So, let me help you."

Eli didn't answer immediately. She chose to finish her ice cream in silence. Nozomi let her be and followed her action. After finishing hers and threw the cone to the nearest trash bin, Eli leaned her back toward the backrest and start talking. "I indeed have someone in my mind. But I can't tell for sure what's my feeling for her."

"Is  _she_ someone I know?"

"It's Umi."

"I don't think you'd talk this easily."

"I don't see the problem because I'm talking to you."

"Well, thanks. So, are you going to confess to her soon?"

"As I said, I don't even know what's this feeling. All I know is I think of her more often than I should. And it's not only I don't know, but I also don't want to. I don't want to lose her just because I have feelings for her, just like I  _almost_ lost you."

Nozomi shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she said in a very soft voice, "... I'm sorry, Elicchi."

"No, don't be," said Eli hastily. "We agreed to leave all of that in the past. Anyway, you don't have to help me at all. It's not I like her or anything. I'm content with having her by my side."

_For now, at least, and forever, I hope._

* * *

"So you're angry because Eli-chan was more excited about going on a date with Nozomi rather than going on the vacation with you?"

"Wait, Honoka, is that really how it sounds like?"

"It is!"

"Oh, so Umi-chan is jealous?" chirped Kotori happily. "Do you finally realized that you like Eli-chan?"

"Wha— I'm certainly not jealous of Nozomi!"

Honoka laughed and brushed Umi's protest aside. "Oh come on, Umi-chan. Even I can tell that you're jealous because Nozomi-chan takes all Eli-chan's time!"

"I'm not!" Umi persisted.  _I mean, how the heck I can feel jealous with that sly fox if the one I like is here!?_ "I don't even like her!" she continued.

"Calm down, Umi-chan. Being jealous of someone doesn't mean you have to like them. I mean, Honoka-chan and I were jealous of Eli-chan because you chose to live with her rather than us."

"Yeah, we do."

Umi chose to take a sip of her tea instead of retorting. She didn't know the reason but she didn't like the idea of her being jealous because of Eli even the slightest bit. But... Logically thinking...

"Don't worry, just accept it, Umi-chan," said Honoka. "All it means is that you care enough about her to the point of feeling jealous, that's all."

"Well... Maybe I am."

Honoka nodded in satisfaction. "Now, what will you do?"

 _What will I do?_ "I, I don't know. Maybe nothing. I mean, we're not even dating or liking each other, so why would it matters?"

"I'm not really sure about  _not liking each other,_ though. I heard there's a rumor about you two are dating—"

"I told you guys we're just faking it, didn't I, Kotori?"

"No, what I mean is—"

"Is it just me," Umi noticed her voice was cracking but she didn't care. "Or you really  _want_ me to fall for Eli? Don't you think maybe you're going too far, Kotori?"

"I'm sorry Umi-chan, I don't mean to. Listen," said Kotori, almost pleaded, "I'm just thinking you two seem so different when talking to each other, like how you throw away all your formality in front of her and vice versa, and how you can almost tell what's each others thinking... If, if by any chance Eli-chan  _has_  some feeling for you, don't you think it matters if you feel jealous?"

Umi let out a big sigh before she asked, "Is that how you see us?" She could she Kotori, and also Honoka nodded. "There's nothing between us, really. I hope we can stop talking about this. Yes, I admit I was, or I am jealous, but that's all. I hope  _you,_ " she had to look at both Kotori and Honoka or they would know who  _you_ referred to, "can understand."

Kotori and Honoka exchanged a glance before the former said, "Well, if that's what you want, Umi-chan."

* * *

It was already 10 p.m. when Eli came home. After exchanging quick good night with Nozomi, she hurriedly entered Umi's room. It seemed that Umi was in the middle of doing her homework. She didn't even turn when Eli entered the room, let alone stood up and offered Eli to sit.

"You're old enough to know that it's rude to enter someone's room without knocking."

"Even if I brought you some manjuu from Homura?"

"I had enough of them this afternoon, so you're still rude."

"Oh, come on Umi," said Eli as she put the manjuu bag on Umi's head. "Stop being angry at me already. I'm so sorry about that vacation."

"I"m not angry at you, it's not important at all. I'm just a little frustrated because Kotori thinks there's something between us."

_... Not important, huh? See, Nozomi? I can't like her. She's in love with Kotori._

"Enough about that," she said while removing the manjuu bag on top her head. "So, how's the date going?" she asked after she sat on the bed. Eli followed after her.

"Good, I guess?"

"Well, glad to hear that."

"Are you okay? Are you happy?"

"I am."

_... See, Kotori? I can't like her. She's in love with Nozomi._

And they spent the rest of the night in silence until they fall asleep next to each other.

* * *

It was already two week so Nozomi had to go, this time not too far, to South Korea. It was only Eli, Umi, and Maki who saw her off because the other had more important things to do. "You have to visit us more often, promise me," said Umi as she hugged the older girl.

"I will, Umi-chan. I'll back shortly after New Year, so I hope all of us can go somewhere together or at least have a party together."

"Good idea, Nozomi!" exclaimed Umi. "Nico will be back around Christmas, so I think we can make it!" she added excitedly, as it would be the first time they were together since HonoKotoUmi's graduation trip.

Nozomi smiled wholeheartedly, could not wait the next time she was  _home_. "By the way," she said, in a teasing tone, "talking about Nicocchi, why don't her wife hug me yet?" Everyone looked at Maki who strangely kept quite all the time, her usual sarcastic comments were gone since the morning. "Maki-chan?" asked Nozomi, her arms open in front of Maki.

"I'll miss you so much," Maki whispered as she walked to Nozomi and let her senior hugged her. "I'll miss you so much, Nozomi."

"Don't cry," whispered Nozomi as she kept hugging Maki. "It's contagious you know. Look, Umi is starting to cry."

" _You're_ starting to cry. Don't wet my clothes. It's gross."

Nozomi laughed as she let Maki go. "Now that's the Maki I know."

"You better keep your promise or I'll go to South Korea to kick your sorry ass, Nozomi."

Nozomi laughed once again as she shook her head dramatically. "I know Nicocchi was a bad example."

"At least they love each other," teased Eli, followed by the other's laughter, much to Maki's embarrassment.

"Well then everyone, I'll go now. Ah, but before that, Elicchi, come here."

"Yes?"

"I won't be here on your birthday, so I'm giving your early present."

Eli shrugged her shoulders before walking toward Nozomi. But when she was one step away from Nozomi, before anyone could react,

**Nozomi kissed Eli on the cheek.**

Maki facepalmed, fully knowing that it was just one of Nozomi's mischievous. But the other two took that too seriously. Nozomi didn't have to count to three to see that Eli looked at Umi immediately, confusion and guilt showed clearly on her face. Meanwhile, Umi just froze, her eyes on Eli.

"That was my payback for your bad joke at our date, Elicchi," Nozomi grinned, satisfied with the reaction from Eli and Umi. And before anyone could say anything else, she bid her goodbye.

"Well then, bye everyone~"

* * *

 

* * *

**Bonus**

"Umi, wait! She was joking, she was just joking," said Eli while she tried to catch Umi who walked so fast, almost as she was running. Eli didn't know why she had to explain it to Umi, but for now, she would just follow her guts.

"I know, Eli."

"And what she meant with bad joke was the time when I teased her too much at our date! It literally was a bad joke, no more than that!"

"I know, Eli."

"But—"

"Eli!" Umi stopped, followed by Eli. "Believe me I know. I know okay, I get it, don't worry."

"... Okay."

"Now go get Maki. I'm sure she's confused why we left her just like that."

"But—"

"Eli, please."

"... Fine," Eli ultimately agreed and she started to walk back to where Maki was. But her head was full of how she could apologize to Umi and explained everything. Even though she didn't know what was her fault so that she had to apologize.

If only she knew, the reason Umi didn't want to turn back or wait for her wasn't that she was mad or angry. She was  _embarrassed._ Her face was so red that people could see steams were coming out of her head. On her hand, there was her phone, and there was Nozomi's text showed on the screen.

_I bet Elicchi is trying to explain things to you right now, Umi-chan. Sure you aren't that dense to know what that means, and what were you feeling back when I kissed her. Sorry, I took her cheek, but I can assure you that the lips are still pure. They're yours._

_I'm leaving my best friend to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> OMG I'M SO SORRY I ABANDON THIS STORY FOR SO LONG.
> 
> I just couldn't find any spare time to write. I was busy with things that I couldn't even find time to watch recent niconamas or listening to Uraraji. I hope there are people who still waiting for new chapters lol. I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Just a little detail about my AU that needs to be explained, in case you're confused:
> 
> \- Umi's moving out when she entered the third grade. So she's living with Eli for more than two years now. Arisa is living with Eli's parents.
> 
> \- Eli confesses to Nozomi a year prior to the start of this story. I noticed some typos about it and I'll correct it soon.
> 
> \- Umi talks a lot less formally in front of Eli. That was intended.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, faves, and comments! I really appreciated that and I love reading comments, so keep 'em coming! XD
> 
> P. S. : Next chap we'll have Nico coming back :)


	7. Idols vs Door

**Idols vs Door**

**A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live. If I did, ChikaxYou would be a real thing already.**

* * *

"Okay, Eli, tell me again what are we doing here."

"Umm, protecting Maki's dream?"

It was Christmas Eve. Usually, Eli and Umi spent the 24th by chilling in their apartment, enjoying the highest grade of luxury that the combination of kotatsu and holidays could give. Busy as they were, only a few things could top that.

But that was not the case this time. Right at the moment, they—mostly Eli—were currently fiddling with Maki's doorknob, trying to break into the junior's room for a reason that Eli dubbed as  _protecting Maki's dream_. Umi didn't even know where things started to go wrong.

No, actually she knew it. It all started with a simple request from Mr. Nishikino. Every Christmas Eve, he always made sure to place 'Santa's Present' for Maki. Long story short, because Maki wasn't living with him anymore, he needed to pass the baton to someone else. And who was the right person to be asked beside her beloved roommates? Without having any reason to refuse and due to their love to the barbaric tomato princess, they gladly accepted the request.

Things were going great actually. Umi was having fun picking out the present for Maki, choosing the wrapping, and so on. But that was before this evening, before Eli and her stupid ideas came kicking. She just had to make the whole thing more complicated by insisting that putting the present under the tree was too simple. "Santa always puts good kids' presents in their room," she said.

Umi tried to protest, obviously. But she knew that her loss was almost certain when it came to Eli. Umi didn't want to admit it but Eli's puppy's eyes are lethal weapons that could give the blonde almost anything she wanted. The only thing that could rival those damn eyes were Kotori's " _Umi-chan, onegai!_ ". That said it all, didn't it? No way out. She didn't have any choice. Period.

So now here they were, acting like a goddamn thief at Christmas Eve.

By the way, Maki was out to the nearest convenience store to buy some cooking ingredients.

"So... Basically we're trying to protect her dream by breaking into her room," Umi deadpanned. "I don't know but it sounds so wrong," she added, eyes on Eli's back who squatted in front of her.

Eli shrugged, still focused on Maki's doorknob. "That's what Santa always does, you know? Breaking into kids' room."

Umi was already open her mouth, prepared to defend the kind-old-fat-guy-in-red. But she closed it again when she realized that—logically thinking—Eli was damn right. "Right," she sighed. "Talking about Santa," she continued, frowned after looking what Eli wore at the time, "Why—for Christ's sake—do you think that it's a good idea to dress as a s _anta girl_?"

The blonde laughed and stopped picking the lock. She stood and twirled to show off her costume. "Come on, you know I look good on it," she teased as soon as her eyes meet with Umi's. "Besides," she continued, paying no heed to Umi's visible attempt to show her disgust, "Picking someone's lock without Santa costume makes you a thief. Picking it with the costume on makes you a kind-hearted person like Santa."

"Then that makes me a thief."

"You can just wear my spare. I have a lot."

"No, thank you," Umi rolled her eyes. "By the way, are you done with that? I won't ask where the heck you learn to pick locks but please be quick with it. The guilt starts to take over me."

"Well," Eli turned to Maki's door again before asking another question as the response. "Does Maki usually lock her door?"

"She doesn't. We all don't."

Eli crossed her arms. Her expression was deadly serious, like what she usually showed at the campus. "That explains everything," she said. Umi raised her brows as she followed Eli's gaze to the doorknob. "Since the beginning, I thought something was wrong. I just couldn't open the door no matter what technique I use. But if Maki never lock her door, that only means one thing..."

Umi gulped. "And that is?"

Eli held her breath as she turned the doorknob and pushed it, "The door... Isn't locked since the start!"

Umi didn't even think twice when she smacked Eli on the head.

"Ouch! Umi! That's hurt! What's that for?"

"I hope it can bring your cleverness back," Umi sincerely retorted, not even a shred of malicious intent showed on her face. "Don't worry," she added worriedly, "We'll go see the doctor soon. They can fix your head just fine and bring back your cleverness. Maybe."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my head!"

"There is," Umi insisted, trying to convince Eli that it was for her own good. "It won't be long before our  _baka-trio_  becomes  _baka_ - _quartet_  if you don't get the right treatment."

Eli raised her hands and prepare to smack Umi back. But before Eli could do anything further, they heard the front door opened. Eli hurriedly closed Maki's door, just in time before Maki showed in the living room.

"What are you two doing in front of my room?" the redhead asked immediately. "And why  _santa girl_?" she demanded.

Umi convinced that Eli was indeed a fox when she heard Eli calmly lied, "We just wanted to check if Santa is here already. Umi forced me to wear the costume so Santa won't be nervous and lonely. I know, her idea is stupid, but she leaves me with no choice. My dinner is on the line."

Umi made a mental note to smack Eli again. Maki didn't care at all.

"Are you stupid or what?" Maki snorted.

"Eli is, but I'm not," Umi quickly retorted which getting her a jab in the ribs from Eli.

Maki shook her head in disbelief, before sighing and explaining patiently, as if she was talking to toddlers, "This apartment doesn't have any chimney girls. Santa won't come here." She pushed them and making way to her room before she added, "I know you two are eager to welcome Santa, but I think you're old enough to not hoping any presents from him anymore."

Eli and Umi gawked to the closed door. They lost words for a moment.

It was Umi who found her voice first. "At least her dream is still protected."

"Harasho."

* * *

Having nothing to do on Christmas Eve, Yoshiko and Riko hung out at their seniors' place. Both of them plus Maki were circling the kotatsu, while Eli and Umi made do with just the couch and a blanket wrapped around the two of them. They just took it easy while watching TV or reading.

"Yoshiko, please explain to me why a fallen angel like you celebrates Christ's birthday," Maki asked right after she finished reading her novel. She was boring, apparently. What was funnier than teasing her cute junior?

"Listen, senpai," Yoshiko sighed before pointing her fork to Maki, which got her a slap on the wrist from Riko. "First, it's Yohane. And second, sitting here with you girls and eating cakes doesn't mean I celebrate Christ's birthday. Celebrating it means that at least you have to go to the Mass. Which I don't do, obviously."

Eli snorted at Maki's defeated look. It wasn't every day she could look Maki at a lost for words, especially done by Yoshiko. "Yeah, I must admit that people take Christmas differently in Japan," she chimed in.

Yoshiko gave her a nod of approval before ended the short-lived debate. "My point is, I'm just celebrating the holiday."

Umi arched an eyebrow. "You sure know your stuff, don't you?"

"Well, I lived in heaven once," Yoshiko retorted smugly.

"Actually that's because her followers—"

" _Little demons._ "

"—always ask the same question every Christmas," Riko commented, casually ignoring Yoshiko remarked. "Ask her about Easter and she'll know practically nothing because she doesn't have to explain it to anyone." Yoshiko glared dagger at her but Riko deflected it with a smile.

Umi turned her attention to Yoshiko. "So? At least you must know what is Easter, right?" she prodded.

"Errr, what is that again?"

"I thought you lived in heaven?" Maki sneered, still annoyed by her earlier defeat.

"Shut up senpai," Yoshiko grumbled before attacking her cake with the fork with ferocious stabs. Riko slapped her wrist once again.

Maki smiled contentedly at that.

Eli surely didn't miss a thing as she teased Yoshiko immediately. "Sometimes I wonder if Riko is really your girlfriend, Yoshiko. She seems always taking Maki's side instead of yours."

Yoshiko's cheeks heated up immediately but that was all. She kept silent and even her usual remarks at her name weren't there.

Realizing that Eli and Umi were confused at Yoshiko's silence, Riko took the question. "We're not dating," she said lightly.

"WHAT?!"

Maki and Riko laughed as they saw Eli and Umi immediate response.

"I thought so," Maki grinned.

"Well, no one ever confessed, so—"

"Let me guess," Maki cut in. Yoshiko still stared at her cakes like it'd vanish if she didn't watch it closely. She acted like she wasn't hear anything at all.

Riko smiled before she nodded, "Okay, let's hear it." It wasn't like it was a secret after all, as Aqours had already known it. Nor it was an embarrassing matter, not for her at least.

"Yoshiko insisted that she'd the one who confessed but she was practically a chicken so she'd never done it. And as the time goes by she must think the two of you practically living a married life so she doesn't bother to confess at all."

Riko laughed and circled her hand above her head. "Ping pong! You know her so well, senpai."

"But not as well as you," Maki retorted, which followed by laughter from everyone except Yoshiko.

Irritated, Yoshiko began to attack her cake again. "Yeah, yeah. Keep going at me like that. How about the two of you just going out already? As I see you two suit each other so much, especially when it's about making a joke of me."

But that only made Maki and Riko laughed harder. "Come on, Yocchan. You know I love you so much, don't you?" Yoshiko grumbled but the blushes on her cheeks couldn't lie.

"Well, as long as you are happy, I think it's fine to keep things as is," Eli commented, her eyes took a quick glance at a certain someone when no one noticed. "Though it's not like a confession will make any difference for you two at this point," she added.

"Also, Maki already has a girlfriend that she loves so much," Umi grinned, turned their teasing target from Yoshiko to Maki. "To the point that she insisted to decorate this room by herself. Not to mention the feast in the kitchen that takes her months of practice to prepare. Ready to serve."

Yoshiko brightened up immediately and was about to sneer the redhead senior. But she immediately held herself when she saw Maki smiled longingly at the front door as if she hoped her girlfriend would suddenly enter the room through it.

"Yeah, I love her so much," Maki whispered softly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Looking at such Maki, everyone in the room couldn't help but also smiled. Well, that changed the mood completely.

Yoshiko took all teases she prepared and buried it, knowing that Maki didn't need them right now. "Talking about, Nico-san, when will she arrive?"

"She said she'd be here at 10, so that means about 3 hours from now," Maki answered, right before her phone went off. "Speak of the devil," Maki smiled, as she picked up her phone. "Hello?"

Eli and Umi were about to turn their attention to the TV when they realized Maki suddenly made a wry face.

"But you promise," Maki said.

Realizing that something was wrong, Riko immediately turned off the TV's sound and Eli and Umi moved from the couch to Maki's sides. Yoshiko just made sure she held herself to not doing anything that would upset her senior further. The mood suddenly changed completely again, but this time it was for the worse.

"But you promise," Maki repeated after hearing whatever Nico needed to say from over the phone. Maki's voice was shaking.

Eli and Umi couldn't hear anything but it seemed whatever Nico said upset Maki. Well, more or less they could guess what the problem was by now...

"No, Nico-chan," Maki said, seemingly cutting Nico in. "It's you who need to listen to me. You promise me," she added before broke into tears.

Eli pulled Maki into a hug from the sides while Umi proceeded to rub Maki's back in circles, hoping that Maki would feel better that way.

It took quite a long time before Maki talked again, but when she did everyone held their breath.

"I hate you." And just like that Maki ended the call. She slammed her phone on the table out of frustration.

The room was in silence minutes after that, except for Maki's occasional sobbing. No one asked anything and Maki was grateful for them. Though it was a little awkward, the last thing she needed right now was someone prying into her. She had to calm herself down first, at least.

After 15 minutes, it was Yoshiko who broke the silence. "Let's watch the TV. Usually, they have good programs at holidays," she said, in hope that could lighten the mood a bit. She glanced at Maki first though, and glad when Maki smiled and nodded at her.

Still hugging Maki, Eli felt her phone vibrating. She used her free hand to swipe it open.

_Nico-Nii: Whatever you do don't let Maki watch TV._

_Nico-Nii: Especially not NicoNicoTV._

_Nico-Nii: I'm begging you._

"Is that Nico-senpai?"

Too late. Yoshiko and her bad luck were already on NicoNicoTV right when Nico showed up on the program. Apparently, Nico was on a show where she spent a Christmas Eve on a date with another idol. No matter Maki was so upset.

_Elichika: Too late. Sorry._

"What's that?" Maki narrowed her eyes at the TV.

"Err... Seems like a program where you playing games on a date, maybe?" Yoshiko answered unsurely.

"And why are you showing me this?"

Yoshiko immediately turned off the TV and saluted Maki. "I'm sorry, sir!"

"You know Yoshiko, I'll take you up on your offer. I'll just date Riko. Gimme."

Yoshiko winced, cursing her luck. She wore a complicated expression as she said, "If you insisted and she is willing, I can lend her to you tonight. Just don't do anything weird to her. And we come as a package so you have to rent me also..." By the time she finished her sentence, Eli, Umi, and Riko couldn't hold their laughter anymore. Obviously, Maki was only teasing her, but it seemed she was the only one who didn't get it.

Hearing the sincere answer from her junior warmed Maki's heart a little. She pulled herself from Eli's hug and hugged Yoshiko instead. "Stupid Yohane. I was kidding. But thank you. I really appreciate it."

A relief sigh escaped from Yoshiko's lips as she hugged Maki back. "Don't worry senpai. It's going to be okay."

* * *

Nico came as soon as she could but when she arrived at Soldier House, it was already 3 in the morning. Actually, it would make more sense if she came later in the morning, but Nico knew she was pretty much doomed this time. Not showing any effort to mend things would only piss Maki more and she didn't need Maki to get angrier.

Maki wasn't the most patient girlfriend in the world but the redhead held herself back for quite many times when Nico prioritized her career instead of her. No matter how angry she was or how much grumbling she made, she wouldn't let it put a dent in their relationship. But maybe she was at her limit already, and Nico realized it was fully her fault. She regretted it so much why she only realized it when she heard Maki sobbed last night.

Remembering it making she wanted to cry herself.

Maki and Nico barely go on a date the past year and every time they did, they had to do it in private places. Well, that's the problem of dating a national idol. Maki never protested about it even once, as she just enjoyed the time they spent together. But things get busier for Nico the past semester that they didn't get the chance to go on a date even once. That's why Maki was looking forward to their party so much. For preparing the party, Maki even canceled her usual holiday plan with her family. It was all because Nico promised her that she would be available at Christmas, which she didn't keep at all.

Thinking about it making she wanted to cry. Hard.

As she rang room 202's doorbell, she wondered since when she started neglected her relationship with Maki. Yeah, being an idol was her dream. But is that all? No, she said to herself. She knew since long that she treasured Maki as much as she did her dream.

She had to sort this out.

The door soon opened and she was greeted by the grumpy and sleepy Umi. "Maki was so upset, you know?" Umi said, not even bother to offer the senior a proper greeting.

"No need to tell me," Nico grumbled and let herself in without even waiting for Umi's permission.

"She prepared all of this by herself," Umi said as Nico threw herself to the couch and glancing at the Christmas decoration. She leaned against the wall, crossed her arms, and stared at Nico into the eyes.

"Yeah."

"She also up all night long to cook for—"

"Look," Nico interrupted impatiently. "I already feel guilty as is and you don't have to pile it on me."

Sighing, Umi held back the sharp comments as soon as she saw the bag under the idol's eyes. Nico also had it hard. Umi let the silence fell as she saw Nico closed her eyes, seemingly wanting to rest her eyes as much as she could.

"So, where is she?" asked Nico soon after. She missed bed so much but there were more pressing matters that she needed to attend.

Umi pointed to Maki's room. "I bet it's locked," she said when Nico tried to open it up.

"It is."

"She was still playing piano until just now, right before you rang the bell. I think she knew you came," Umi explained.

"Great. So what should I do," Nico asked, though it came out as a frustration more than a question.

"Maybe you should wait until morning? Maybe she'll feel better after a good night sleep."

"I guess you're right," Nico smiled wryly. "I'll sleep in Eli's room then," she added.

"Just to make sure," Umi called out. "You don't have any sudden works anymore, right?"

"Maybe, I do," Nico sighed. "But screw that. This should've been my priority since the start," she said before disappeared into Eli's bedroom.

* * *

"Hello, sleepyhead. Sleep well?"

Eli opened her eyes and the first thing that entered her vision was a human laid sideways beside her. The sudden visitor on startled her that she could hear her own heartbeats. She crawled back as fast as she could, but soon she realized who was the uninvited visitor. "Dammit, Nico," she cursed as she smacked Nico with her body pillow. "Don't startle me like that."

Nico shrugged, "I don't." She slowly changed her position into sitting in front of Eli.

"What are you doing in my bedroom," Eli demanded.

"Oh my, you don't remember what we're doing last night?"

"Not funny. At all."

Nico breathed out a tired sigh. "Okay, okay. I'm trying fixing things that I just broke last night."

"Which is getting nowhere," Umi continued, as she entered the room. "She's still don't want to come out."

"Who?"

"Maki," Umi and Nico answered together.

"She knows I'm here so she shuts herself in her room."

Eli narrowed her eyes. "I say you deserved it," she said coldly.

Nico fidgeted uncomfortably, "I know."

Eli got out from her bed and extended her hands to Nico, "Well, that's all from me. I'll let Maki do the rest." Eli pulled Nico as soon as the latter grasped her hand. "So what now?"

"I thought she'd get hungry and come out but no. She could be so stubborn if she wanted," Umi retorted. "Which let us only one choice."

Eli and Nico tilted their heads.

"Eli, I think it's the time to use your not-so-useless skill."

"Don't tell me..."

Nico looked cluelessly at her friends.

"We're breaking into her room."

* * *

Nico was torn between admiration and fear and embarrassment as she watched Eli picked Maki's doorknob.

"The heck," Nico whispered to Umi.

"Exactly my reaction," Umi grinned, also whispering to Nico.

A minute later Eli stood up with a satisfied expression. She beckoned Umi and Nico to follow her back to her room. "Okay, that was good. Now you can enter her room just fine," she said proudly when they arrived at her room. Umi went to the kitchen shortly after.

"Holy fuck, Eli," Nico shook her head. "I don't really know how to feel when I see you casually picking doorknobs like a pro."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You better don't," Umi scolded, as she entered the room with a tray of breakfast. "We just don't have any other choice right now."

"Actually we could just wait for her to calm down," Eli commented.

Nico shook her head. "We—Maki and I—can't. We always sort things out when it's still hot. Letting it calming down just left bitter tastes in our mouth, as there must be grudges left."

"If that's what you say, Nico," Eli nodded.

"Nico, here," Umi handed the tray to Nico.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast. Maki must be very hungry, it way past her breakfast time. Hungry Maki isn't the best Maki, so make sure she eats it as you two talk things."

"Thanks, Umi."

"We'll be in room 201 if you need us. Just take your time, Nico."

"Wish me luck. A lot of it."

* * *

Inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled.

Nico was going to repeat the process until she was completely calm, but her heartbeats just won't calm. Singing in front of thousands of fans was a lot easier than this. She had been standing in front of Maki's door for about 10 minutes but she made no damn progress at all. And her hands started to feel numb because of the tray.

Actually, she didn't know how to explain things to Maki, let alone made up with the redhead. Maki won't hear her for sure, she knew that. Their fights always involving the two of them butting heads at each other, so cold war like this was the first. How should she start it? What if Maki won't let her talk? What if she made the wrong first step because Maki won't stop talking and she missed her time to explain things?

As her whole body began to feel numb, suddenly she remembered her manager talked about how shocking people could force them to listen. The trick was to make them shock enough to not saying anything and inevitably made them listen.

Based on that, Nico made her plan. After she opened the door, Maki must be shocked as to why the locked door could be opened. After she expressed her shock, she'd lost for words for a moment. At that moment, strike! She had to say something to shock Maki further without completely going off topic, so she could use it later.

_Okay, that was a good plan, even by my standard._ _Now to execute it. It's sink or swim, I guess._

And she opened the door.

"Wha— But I locked the door!"

She already expected it when Maki screamed in shock as she entered the room. As far according to plan. Now the only thing she needed to say something that could shock Maki enough to shut her but not completely off topic.

Which she forgot to prepared.

_Fuck, is that it? Think, Nico!_

People said human showed their true strength when they were about to die. Nico thought this was similar to this, as words suddenly slipped out of her mouth without she even need to think.

"Maki, marry me."

Well, that was a big success. Maki shut up completely and shock was apparent on her face. Now, to build the conversation from  _marry me_...

...

...

...

Wait, what did she just say?

* * *

 

**Preview**

"So, how's it going?" Eli asked. She brought some chips and colas from the kitchen.

Nico scratched her head, her answer was delivered unsurely. "Err, not so bad?"

Not satisfied with the answer, Eli and Umi turned to Maki. The redhead gulping her cola before she talked, "My father having an hour-long fight with Nico-chan about who loves me more while my mom just standing there laughing herself out. I'm not going through this again. Ever."

* * *

 

* * *

**Bonus (1)**

"If you can break into Maki's room, and our rooms I assume, isn't the security of this apartment is a little low?" Umi asked. They are currently chilling in Yoshiko's kotatsu while waiting for Nico to fix the messes she made. The room owner herself was out with her wife to the convenience store.

"Don't worry. Our front door uses the passcode lock which a lot more secure than our room doorknobs," Eli reassured. Her hands stretched to take more chocolates. "Moreover my skill in lock-picking is quite high. Your everyday thieves actually don't have any chance to break into our rooms."

"Is that so? But I think I'll still ask the owner to change my room's lock into more secure one."

"Why?"

Umi narrowed her eyes at Eli. "Because I don't want you to peek me while I change my clothes."

Eli took a moment to process the words. After she does, she couldn't help to imagine the situation. She had to say that it was...  _Tempting._

"See?" Umi frowned at her.

"What?" Eli feigned innocence. Didn't work at Umi, though.

Later Umi succeeded in convincing the owner to change the lock. But just as it had been so far, she never once use her new lock.

Eli just couldn't understand girls.

 

**Bonus (2)**

_Nico-Nii: Whatever you do don't let Maki watch TV._

_Nico-Nii: Especially not NicoNicoTV._

_Nico-Nii: I'm begging you._

_Elichika: Too late. Sorry._

_Nico-Nii: i'm doomed_

_Nico-Nii: i know it_

_Nico-Nii: now i have to choose between_

_Nico-Nii: getting killed by Maki_

_Nico-Nii: or_

_Nico-Nii: getting dumped by Maki_

_Nico-Nii: help me choose plz_

_Elichika: I don't understand._

_Elichika: If you choose death, does it means you two are still an item?_

_Elichika: Technically you won't be together anymore, so, I don't think so._

_Elichika: Then aren't those choices basically are the same?_

_Elichika: If you only based it on how your relationship gonna be, of course._

_Elichika: But looking at another perspective,_

_Elichika: it's as simple as choosing to live or to die._

_Elichika: Hmm... It's difficult._

_Nico-Nii: ..._

_Nico-Nii: wow_

_Nico-Nii: wow eli_

_Nico-Nii: ..._

_Nico-Nii: fuck_

 

_**Bonus (3)** _

_Elichika: Umi?_

_Elichika: Hey, Umi?_

_Elichika: Do you think that Maki is so red because she loves Santa?_

_Elichika: Doesn't it mean that she won't be red when she doesn't believe in Santa anymore?_

_Elichika: What about tomato?_

_Elichika: Do you think she's red also because of tomatoes?_

_Elichika: What if we give her green tomatoes?_

_Elichika: Will she turn green?_

_S. Umi: Dammit Eli._

_S. Umi: It's 1 in the morning._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Finally, I can finish this. It's been a month since the latest chap, I hope you're not tired of waiting lol. 
> 
> First of all, I'm so sorry for the people who sailed with NozoEli ship... From now on I tag this story as EliUmi.
> 
> Also, I'm so glad Nico was getting much love from y'all, even though she isn't my fav.
> 
> Now finally I can properly respond to Kuzunoha comment on chap 3 lol.  "So Riko and Yoshiko are already GF?! or at least that what it seems." Nope, they aren't. But they are practically married so no worries lol.
> 
> As usual, I'm so happy I'm still receiving reviews, kudos, and favs. I never thought what I was starting as an English practice could receive so many appreciations ^_^ Also, don't worry about long reviews. Believe me, most authors love reading the long reviews (comments) ;)


End file.
